Intimacy
by Flojiro
Summary: Ce qui s'est passé à Houtou, juste après le premier "combat" entre le groupe du moine et celui du prince... Yaoi : DokuxKou ; cadeau pour moi de la part de SeaGull !
1. Part I

Braves gens... ceci est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais offert ! Gift-fic de ma SeaGull-chan que je ne remercierai jamais assez d'avoir ciselé ce petit bijou juste pour moi... Je te juuuure goéland de moi : tu le mérite ton fan-club !

**Auteur :** SeaGull

Ses compte ffnet : www .fanfiction .net / u / 607384 / et www . fanfiction .net / u / 563377 / (enlevez les espaces et rajoutez les http devant, sans ça ffnet me les prend pas... ¬¬)

Son adresse mail : honmyoseagullfree.fr (avec un arobase avant le "free"... vive ffnet... ¬¬)

Si vous préférez laisser une review se sera transmis, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et si vous voulez adhérer au fan-club suffit de demander... #graaannnnd sourire d'invite#

**Titre :** Intimacy -part I.

**Genre :** YAOI ! #sourire dégoulinant# ; un peu angst aussi de temps en temps, il faut... et, heu... je crois que c'est tout...

**Disclamer :** Moi je dis, vu comment elle les écrit ils mériteraient d'être à elle ces bishou ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas (enfin, à ma connaissance... Oo) : Kougaiji, Dokugakuji et tous les trucs qui leur gravitent autour et sont complètement secondaires (Hu ? Quel parti pris ? #sourire innocent#) appartiennent à Minekura Kazuya, à qui je demande expressément un burial de Kou et Doku qui sont les seuls à pas en avoir eu ! Injustiiice ! è.é

**Blabla d'avant fic :** Cette histoire est la continuation (en quelque sorte) de "Fractions de secondes", sur la page du goéland (là : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1810246 / 1 /)qui est elle-même la _suite_ de "Un nouvel homme", que j'ai loadé il y a quelques jours (une autre gift-fic de mon volatile favori !). Lire ces deux autres fics n'est absolument pas nécessaire à la compréhension de celle-ci, néanmoins je vous le conseille fortement : on n'a pas le droit de passer à côté d'une fic de SeaGull !

L'action se déroule juste après la première bataille du Sanzo-ikou et du Kou-tachi... Et avant pour les nombreux flash-backs...

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! Promis, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Cette fic est une pure merveille !

oooooooOOOOooooooo

**« Intimacy »**

oooooooOOOOooooooo

oo DOKUGAKUJI oo

Ririn est persuadée que c'est à elle que Kou en veut. À cause de son escapade insensée pour aller éliminer le _sanzo-ikkou_. C'est étrange. À croire qu'elle ne le connaît pas. Certes, son frère est en colère. Mais pas contre elle. Jamais contre elle. Il s'emporte, il peste… Il se fait du souci, comme tous les frères. Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. En fait, ce qui l'inquiète le plus pour l'instant ce sont les blessures de Yaone. Les longues estafilades qu'elle a reçues quand elle a voulu protéger Kou des débris tombant des maisons voisines se sont rouvertes pendant notre retour à dos de dragon. Malgré les protestations de l'intéressée, il a insisté pour s'occuper lui-même des blessures qui défigurent son dos. Notre pauvre biochimiste est assise sur la table de travail de son propre laboratoire, à moitié dévêtue, rougissante comme je ne l'ai jamais vue. Kougaiji a comme pris possession de l'endroit, se munissant avec aisance des onguents et bandages dont il aura besoin. C'est à se demander pourquoi il a besoin d'une apothicaire. La mine troublée de Yaone me dit qu'elle est sans doute en train de se poser la même question. Chacun de ses gestes est précis, efficace, non dénué d'une certaine douceur.

Pourtant, Ririn n'apprécie pas de regarder. Le sang sur la peau blanche de sa « nounou » lui est un vivant reproche, elle trépigne presque et demande soudain d'une petite voix qui lui ressemble peu si elle peut quitter la pièce. Le regard que lui lance Kougaiji l'en dissuade aussitôt. Quelque part, il a peut-être raison de vouloir lui apprendre la leçon : son acte inconsidéré aurait pu avoir des conséquences bien plus graves si nos ennemis n'avaient pas été des gens aussi… imprévisibles. Avec d'autres que Sanzo et sa bande, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être morte.

Instinctivement, c'est vers moi que Ririn se tourne pour chercher un réconfort. Elle me rejoint dans le coin où j'ai choisi de me faire le plus discret possible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un léger mouvement de tête désolé, tandis que Yaone assure la petite fille que tout va bien et que ce n'est pas douloureux du tout. Kougaiji lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. La rouquine devrait le connaître mieux que ça. Là, la seule personne à qui Kougaiji s'en prend, c'est lui-même. C'est sa sœur, elle devrait le comprendre… Mieux que moi sans doute. Pourtant…

C'est vrai que Kou n'a pas dit grand chose depuis notre retour. Il est tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rend pas compte comme son comportement nous affecte tous. Notre repas est plus morne que d'ordinaire. Ririn a conservé son gros appétit, mais c'est avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude qu'elle manie ses baguettes. Je dois avouer que ce spectacle m'est assez pénible. Ma botte sous la table fait contact assez rudement avec la cheville de Kougaiji pour être sûre d'attirer son attention. Il semble enfin sortir de ses réflexions, et fronce légèrement les sourcils, tandis que ses paupières voilent un instant ses prunelles dans un mouvement d'irritation. Il croise cependant mon regard d'un air vaguement interrogateur. Mes baguettes se pointent instantanément vers Ririn d'un geste impérieux. Yaone a un sourire quand elle surprend notre conversation silencieuse. Le regard de Kou s'est adouci instantanément quand il s'est posé sur sa sœur.

« Tiens. »

Avec un mouvement d'une négligence affectée, il pousse soudain vers elle un plat de viande rouge auquel il a peine touché. C'est un petit geste. Mais l'offre de paix est acceptée avec un cri d'allégresse de l'enfant. Ririn se jette dessus avec bonheur, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà englouti sa part et la moitié de la portion de Yaone, sans compter les morceaux que je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi à me chiper. Bientôt les échos de son bavardage résonnent bruyamment autour de la table, et peu de temps après nos voix se mêlent à la sienne. Un fin sourire ourle les lèvres de Kougaiji. Personnellement, je trouve que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça…

Yaone s'est retirée tôt, plus fatiguée par ses blessures qu'elle ne veut bien se l'avouer. Il ne reste que moi et Ririn chez Kou. Non pas que la présence de Ririn change grand chose. D'humeur câline ce soir, et surtout agréablement fatiguée par une journée bien remplie, elle s'est endormie sur un siège, pelotonnée comme un chaton contre la jambe de Kou qui y avait pris place en tailleur en début de soirée. Et comme tout grand frère attentionné, du moment où elle s'est endormie il n'a plus osé bouger d'un pouce, maintenant stoïquement cette position inconfortable pour lui avec le poids de l'enfant sur ses membres ankylosés. Ses doigts caressent distraitement les cheveux roux de sa sœur, son verre à moitié vide oublié dans l'autre main. La petite semble rayonnante de plaisir dans son sommeil. Lui regarde d'un air absent le feu qui crépite joyeusement dans l'énorme cheminée. Malgré l'été, les nuits sont fraîches à Hôtô, même si dés le lever du jour la chaleur devient rapidement étouffante.

Il se fait tard d'ailleurs. Faisant jouer mes épaules courbatues, je quitte ma place pour me diriger vers eux. Mon mouvement fait légèrement sursauter Kougaiji qui me regarde me pencher vers lui en me préparant à ramener Ririn jusqu'à ses appartements. C'est une tâche dont je m'acquitte souvent. Le poids soudain absent de ses jambes, Kou pousse un profond soupir de soulagement, dépliant avec circonspection ses membres douloureux.

« Ne la réveille pas, » m'intime-t-il inutilement.

Comme si je n'avais pas fait ça des centaines de fois avec Ririn, ou même avec Gojyo quand il était petit… Aucun d'eux ne s'est jamais réveillé. Jamais. Je suis un grand expert. Toujours endormie, la rouquine se blottit tout contre mon épaule, tandis que dans un mouvement inconscient son bras s'enroule autour de mon cou en une molle embrasse. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire réjoui de s'épanouir sur mon visage, en la regardant.

« Ça doit être un don que tu as…Tu fais les gens se sentir en sécurité… »

Une pointe d'admiration se fait jour dans la voix grave de Kougaiji. Toujours accoudé sur un des bras du vaste fauteuil, il m'observe. Son regard paraît songeur à la lueur des flammes, et captive mon attention alors que curieusement la plus grande partie de son visage est dissimulée par les longues mèches auburn qui retombent sur ses yeux. La main sur laquelle il appuie son visage laisse ses longs doigts faire de l'ombre à sa face, dissimulant ainsi à la vue sans le vouloir les ecchymoses laissées par Son Goku, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. C'est étrange de se sentir ainsi scruté, et pourtant je devrais être habitué à l'intensité de son regard depuis le temps.

À mon retour dans ses quartiers, Kougaiji n'a pas bougé de son siège. Il gît là, complètement abandonné, la tête renversée en arrière. Il semble déjà dormir. Mon sourire se fait narquois, j'en suis sûr…

« C'est le tour de l'autre _gaki_, maintenant. »

Sauf qu'une paire d'yeux violets s'ouvre soudain pour me foudroyer du regard.

« N'y pense même pas Doku, je suis encore capable me coucher tout seul, rassure-toi… »

La trace d'humour dans la voix ne peut complètement dissimuler sa lassitude, cependant.

« Je suppose que tu restes ici, cette nuit ? » ajoute-t-il après une courte pause, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. « Je suis sûr que tu sais même plus à quoi ressemble tes appartements… »

« C'est pour ça que mon futon est ici et pas là-bas. » J'acquiesce d'un ton satisfait.

Kougaiji a renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi j'insiste pour rester chaque nuit. Cela fait tellement d'années maintenant, que ça nous semble tout à fait naturel. Comme chaque soir, il se débarrasse un à un de ses bracelets et de son diadème qu'il pose négligemment sur un antique meuble d'ébène qui se trouve près de son lit. D'un geste fluide, il fait glisser de ses épaules sa lourde veste de cuir. Il révèle sur sa peau quelques ecchymoses supplémentaires que je n'avais pas remarquées et dont il s'est évidemment bien gardé de me parler. Il perçoit mon grognement désapprobateur, prend conscience de mon regard posé sur lui, et choisi de m'ignorer superbement au moment de se glisser entre ses draps. Je fais de même, pas trop loin. J'attends que sa respiration se fasse régulière avant de me laisser moi-même aller au sommeil, comme j'en ai depuis longtemps l'habitude. Dans ce court laps de temps, je repense à une phrase qu'il vient juste de prononcer. _Je suis encore capable me coucher tout seul, rassure-toi…_

oooOooo

Mais une fois ça n'a pas été le cas. C'était il y a déjà quelques années et je comprends très bien pourquoi Kougaiji refuse encore de se souvenir de ce jour. Cette soirée reste pour moi un des moments les plus pénibles que j'aie connu depuis mon arrivée ici. Au départ elle ne différait en rien des nombreuses autres qui l'avaient déjà précédée ; et Yaone, Ririn, Kou et moi avions déjà pris la plupart des habitudes qui régissent encore notre quotidien aujourd'hui. Comme d'ordinaire, à la nuit tombée, je me retrouvais invariablement dans ces appartements. J'avais à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur que la voix de Kougaiji me parvint. Elle me parut un peu étouffée, mais sur le moment je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

« Où est Ririn ? »

Le nombre de fois où il me posait cette question chaque jour… Cela porterait presque à sourire ; mais il est vrai qu'à cette époque-là j'en étais encore à me demander si la gamine n'avait pas des pouvoirs de prestidigitation. Yaone et moi passions la moitié de notre temps à la chercher aux quatre coins de la forteresse (1). Dieu merci, pour une fois je pouvais répondre sans risque de me tromper.

« Elle passe la soirée avec Yaone : elles travaillent sur la dernière création de notre chimiste de génie ! Une fragrance qui endort… La petite avait l'air de trouver ça marrant de jouer à faire des mélanges. Et puis Yaone a dit que quand il se fera tard, elle pourra toujours tester le résultat sur Ririn pour arriver à la faire se coucher… »

En écoutant ma réponse, Kougaiji s'était enfin tourné vers moi. Son regard inexpressif fit mourir les mots sur mes lèvres. Ses traits avaient quelque chose de hanté. Tout à coup je m'aperçus qu'il était tellement pâle que ses marques faciales ressemblaient à des traînées de sang…

« Tu sais, c'était une plaisanterie, Yaone ne ferait jamais ça ! » me suis-je aussitôt senti obligé de préciser.

Je ne pense même pas qu'il m'ait entendu alors. Quand il a repris la parole, son ton était tellement lointain que je me suis instinctivement rapproché de lui, comme si cela pouvait me permettre de mieux entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir.

« Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais jamais entendu parler de l'existence de Ririn avant que l'incantation des dieux sur Hôto ait été levée, c'est tout… Mais maintenant je sais… »

Il s'interrompit soudain, comme s'il ne savait plus comment exprimer ce qu'il avait à me dire. En admettant qu'il soit réellement en train de me parler, car rien n'était moins sûr. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il avait déjà oublié ma présence. Il semblait désorienté, et je ne voyais absolument pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter mon inquiétude. Avec les mouvements rigides d'un automate, il se saisit d'un élégant flacon. Partout on trouvait encore dans ce château des traces du raffinement et de la richesse qui avait dû exister ici, à l'apogée de la puissance des maîtres de la forteresse. Cette carafe était une véritable œuvre d'art : avec sa panse ciselée de motifs légèrement opaques d'une complexité extrême, ainsi que la couleur ambrée de l'alcool à la lueur des flambeaux, on avait l'impression qu'une flamme dansait, prisonnière dans le flacon. Le chatoiement capta mon regard au moment où Kou se remit à parler tout en se versant un verre. Pas le premier de la soirée, j'en eus aussitôt la certitude. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'ivresse qui rendait son discours presque incohérent à mes oreilles.

« Ils l'ont créée… J'aurais dû m'en douter… C'était impossible qu'elle soit si jeune, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne avoir été jamais scellée… »

« Kou ? »

Je crois que je donnerais beaucoup aujourd'hui pour qu'il se soit tu et que je n'aie jamais su. Pour que lui non plus ne l'ait jamais appris.

« Gyokumen n'a jamais été prisonnière après la mort de mon père…Science ou magie, je ne me suis jamais soucié de savoir comment elle a pu conserver sa jeunesse… Et je ne me doutais pas que ces connaissances allaient jusque-là… Ririn n'était pas née quand mon père est mort, simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas son enfant au sens propre… Tellement longtemps qu'elle se donne le moyen de réaliser son projet… Cinq cents ans ! »

Kougaiji avait commencé à tourner en rond dans la pièce, et plus il parlait plus j'avais l'impression qu'il délirait complètement… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement de marcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce avec un calme impensable :

« Le cadavre de mon père n'était pas encore froid, la place forte pas encore scellée que Gyokumen avait déjà réussi à mettre la main sur un échantillon de son ADN et s'était déjà enfuie… Et presque cinq cents ans plus tard, elle a créé Ririn pour en vérifier la conservation. Avoir un réceptacle. C'était le premier test qui mettait en branle son projet de résurrection. »

Lentement, j'ai réussi à faire sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. J'ai senti le sol vaciller sous mes pieds à l'instant où tout est devenu clair pour moi.

« _Kami-sama_. »

Impossible, j'avais envie de dire. C'est juste une petite fille. Kougaiji fixait un point, très loin devant lui. Son corps immobile ressemblait à une coquille vide. Et moi, j'avais juste besoin qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas vrai et que de telles choses ne peuvent pas exister…

« Kou… »

Et mon ton se faisait réellement suppliant. Pour la première fois, son regard se posa sur moi. L'horreur qu'il devait lire sur mon visage, vivant miroir de la sienne, sembla soudain le ramener à la réalité. Et dans la seconde, il se trouvait tout près de moi. C'est une sorte d'urgence qui l'animait, tout aussi violente que la détresse qui l'avait précédée. Il se saisit d'une main de mon vêtement pour être sûr d'avoir ma complète attention, et son regard plongeant dans le mien, il déclara :

« Il ne faut pas que Ririn l'apprenne…Tu entends, il ne faut pas qu'elle SACHE ! »

Au même moment, son autre main se resserra convulsivement sur son verre. Celui-ci vola en éclats entre ses doigts sous la tension, et reculant d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise, Kougaiji jeta un regard interdit à sa main ensanglantée, aux fragments enfoncés dans sa paume, au sang qui coulait des blessures et tombait sur le tapis à ses pieds. La couleur rouge me rappela moi aussi à mes sens. Parce que quand le sang coule, les choses sont simples. Il s'agit juste de s'occuper de la blessure. Plus besoin de penser à autre chose.

« Ça saigne beaucoup, je vais aller chercher Yaone. »

« Non. Reste… » souffla-t-il, ce qui me fit renoncer aussitôt à gagner la porte. « Si je reste seul en pensant encore à _ça_, je vais devenir fou… »

Il fit ce calme constat avec une telle certitude que j'en fus ébranlé.

_« Hai_. Calme-toi. »

Chose plutôt stupide à dire étant donné que de nous deux, c'était sans doute moi le plus affolé. Je me précipitai finalement sur un kit que Yaone veillait souvent à réapprovisionner et qui se trouvait en permanence dans les appartements de Kougaiji, en prévision de mes « bagarres pour rire » avec Ririn, celles-ci ayant tendance, en plus des dégâts, à souvent occasionner écorchures et ecchymose sur les deux parties.

« Et assieds-toi. » lui intimai-je, tandis que je m'agenouillais près de lui.

Dans un silence encore lourd des mots prononcés, Kougaiji me laissa prendre soin de sa main. Heureusement les dommages étaient moins importants que je ne l'avais craint. Mais mon soulagement ne dura que jusqu'à que mon regard se porte sur son visage… On pouvait encore y lire la violence du coup sur son esprit. Ses traits semblaient creux, tirés par l'épuisement. Ses yeux paraissaient briller de fièvre. Leur couleur particulière les faisait paraître plus grands que d'habitude en contraste avec son teint livide. Il évitait consciencieusement de croiser mon regard, comme s'il essayait de se recroqueviller en lui-même. Ce qui était précisément ce pourquoi j'étais là : l'empêcher de se renfermer sur lui, se couper du monde, ce qu'il avait dû faire un grand nombre de fois du temps où le palais était vide. Et s'il avait oublié un peu vite qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas partir, moi j'étais finalement plutôt soulagé d'être resté.

Il eut un petit geste de recul quand ma main entra dans son champ de vision, mais il ne protesta pas quand je lui enlevai doucement le cercle de métal qui reposait sur son front. Ma paume se posa là, cherchant une trace de chaleur suspecte qui expliquerait son regard fiévreux, mais allez être sûr avec un _youkai_ de feu… Sa main se plaça sur la mienne, tandis qu'il y pressait son front davantage, comme s'il trouvait un certain soulagement dans ce contact. Un long soupir lui échappa, ses yeux se fermèrent. Je n'osais plus bouger. Et puis un instant après, je me fichais bien de ce qu'il pourrait penser. Je me suis redressé pour prendre place à côté de lui sur le divan et refermait mon bras sur ses épaules, trouvant moi-même un certain réconfort en sa présence toute proche, en sa chevelure cuivrée qui effleurait mon visage. J'ai senti son souffle courir sur ma peau quand il a parlé :

« Fais-moi oublier, _onegaï_… »

Je n'ai pas su déchiffrer le sens de sa prière, ce soir-là. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il me demandait. Et soudain, comme reprenant tout à coup ses esprits, il s'est levé, s'éloignant vivement de moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il se rendit compte de ma réticence à le laisser s'éloigner… Il se dirigea vers une alcôve dissimulée par une tenture derrière laquelle il attrapa deux coupes d'un travail exquis. Sans aucune considération pour la fragilité des artefacts, il en lança un au travers de la pièce que je n'attrapai que de justesse. Puis il revint vers moi en tenant une flasque qu'il avait péchée je ne sais où. Quelque chose de plus fort que ce que je l'avais jamais vu boire, je me suis rendu compte quand la brûlure de la première gorgée eut disparu et que ma vision eut cessé d'être troublée sur les bords.

Et nous nous sommes enivrés. Jusqu'à l'inconscience et très méthodiquement, dans le cas de Kou. Je l'avais regardé enchaîner verre sur verre avec obstination, et longtemps encore après que son regard soit devenu vitreux. Confusément, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans défense et finalement je ne me contentai que de quelques coupes, de quoi simplement anesthésier le fil de mes pensées sans trop émousser mes réflexes, me refusant le luxe de la perte de conscience. Kou vida la flasque quasiment à lui tout seul.

Lorsqu'il s'est levé l'air hagard, sans doute pour en chercher une autre, ses jambes ont simplement refusé de le porter, et je n'ai eu que le temps d'éviter sa chute. Cette fois, il n'ouvrirait certainement pas les yeux avant le matin… Il était aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. Au moins, toute tension avait quitté son visage, c'était déjà ça. Si tant est que l'on puisse réellement retirer une certaine satisfaction de voir quelqu'un à qui l'on tient dans un tel état. Le porter jusqu'à sa couche ne fut pas bien fatigant : il n'est pas très lourd. Sa tête ballottait contre mon épaule à chaque pas, une mèche acajou légèrement humide de sueur venant parfois se coller à sa joue. Arrivé à destination, je le déposai avec précaution, m'employant ensuite à lui retirer tout ce qui pourrait le gêner dans son sommeil.

D'abord les anneaux à ses poignets. Les déposer près de lui, sur son meuble de chevet. Puis sa veste. Le redresser un instant et sentir à nouveau le poids de son corps contre le mien, tout en faisant attention à sa main blessée. Ses boucles d'oreilles, peut-être ? Non, à la réflexion, je me souviens qu'il ne les ôte jamais, il y tient trop. Et je sais que c'est peine perdue pour les deux lourds anneaux à son cou : il n'y a aucun moyen de les enlever, je me rappelle. Au moins la large ceinture de cuir sur son jean couleur de sable. Je suis presque à califourchon sur lui pour la lui retirer. C'est le drôle de serpent noir toujours dans la main que je me suis brusquement interrompu.

J'avais beau avoir déjà une certaine intimité avec Kou à cette époque, c'était quand même la première fois que je le voyais à moitié nu et abandonné à ce point. Cela me procura une drôle d'impression. Sa tête légèrement tournée sur le côté exposait encore davantage son cou, malgré les cercles de métal. Une de ses longues mèches formait une arabesque compliquée sur sa peau moite, jouant sur les ombres légères qui marquaient la présence de ses côtes. Je me suis demandé un instant si cet alcool n'avait pas un effet pervers sur la libido à des doses plus légères que celle que s'était infligée Kou… Je me le demandais encore en me penchant vers son visage et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. J'étais tellement proche maintenant que j'aurais pu compter ses cils. Et je pouvais même voir ce léger éclat lumineux au coin de l'œil clos… Une feinte trace d'humidité qui avait le goût de sel quand j'y posai les lèvres. Mon prince était réellement – complètement - sans défense ce soir.

Tellement vulnérable qu'il en devenait intouchable.

Je me rappelle Ririn et Kou penchés sur un jeu de dames, il y a longtemps…

"Tu vas en pleurer _oni-chan_, je vais t'aplatir !"

"J'en doute fort… Et d'ailleurs, même si cela arrivait, ça fait longtemps que je ne sais même plus comment on fait pour verser des larmes, tu vas être frustrée…"

Et moi dans un coin de la pièce, qui sait qu'il ne s'agit même pas d'une boutade de la part de Kou, mais de la stricte vérité...

Est-ce que tu aurais eu besoin de te mettre dans cet état, si tu avais été capable de laisser les larmes couler, Kou ?

Le petit matin me trouva assis au pied son lit, mes bras croisés sur son matelas pour servir de coussin précaire. Ma veille s'était prolongée relativement tard dans la nuit. C'est la sensation de brûlure dans mon dos qui me tira de mon sommeil. La lumière diffuse malgré les lourdes tentures tirées des baies disait que la journée était bien entamée. Un rayon de soleil particulièrement vicieux avait cependant trouvé une ouverture dans le tissu et tombait maintenant exactement sur mon épaule, y engendrant une douleur des plus cuisantes. Instinctivement, avec un grognement plaintif, je me déplaçai légèrement sur le côté pour lui échapper. Le rayon de lumière tomba cette fois sur les draps ivoirins, conférant à cet endroit une blancheur éclatante au tissu. Et évidemment, mon premier mouvement fut ensuite de chercher Kou du regard. Son visage n'était pas très loin du mien en fait, me suis-je aperçu en relevant la tête.

C'était une drôle de vision, ces yeux d'améthyste qui étaient en train de me fixer sans ciller d'un air énigmatique, à moitié dissimulés par quelques mèches désordonnées, le reste de ses longs cheveux écarlates déployés en courbes sinueuses s'agrippant à ses épaules. Allongé sur le flanc, sa tête reposait sur un de ses bras repliés. Je me suis simplement contenté de lui rendre son regard, le visage toujours posé sur mes bras croisés. Très lentement sa main libre se tendit vers moi, jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer mon visage de ses phalanges, avec une sorte d'incrédulité. Il avait eu l'air presque surpris de me trouver là.

Je me souviens très bien le moment précis où il a commencé à essayer de se rappeler les événements de la veille.

« Tu as l'air épuisé. » souligna-t-il calmement, avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Un de ses doigts près de mon visage se déplia doucement pour qu'une longue griffe trace avec précaution une ligne invisible sous mon œil. Mon reflet dans le miroir, un peu plus tard, me fera réaliser qu'elle suivait simplement un léger cerne bleuté. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très « reposé », en effet. Un jour il faudra que je lui explique le concept de gueule de bois : il n'a pas l'air de saisir, et c'est même incroyable qu'après hier soir il n'en ait aucune idée…

Et je me souviens aussi parfaitement du moment où il a fini par à se rappeler. L'expression de détresse fut de retour, une fraction de seconde, avant que le masque d'un calme feint ne se pose sur son visage.

« _Gomen_. » formèrent ses lèvres, sans qu'aucun souffle ne les franchisse réellement.

Son expression devint presque tendre. Et moi je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir à lui pardonner de toute façon… Une de mes mains se referma sur la sienne qui se trouvait toujours en contact avec mon visage.

« Kou… À propos d'hier soir… » je ne pus m'empêcher de commencer…

« Je ne veux plus en parler. Jamais. » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement cassée.

Je serrai fort sa main, même au risque de lui faire mal, comme pour l'assurer de ma compréhension, si ce n'est de ma compassion. Ses coupures d'hier étaient toujours là, protégées par le bandage. Et la vérité que nous connaissions, protégée par notre silence, n'avait pas disparu non plus. Elle ne comptait pas, c'est tout. Et elle… _cicatriserait_. À chaque fois que nous entendrions le rire de Ririn, elle cicatriserait… Au moment où je quittai enfin son chevet, Kougaiji se tourna sur le dos, observant le plafond, puis étendant le bras et fixant sa main bandée d'un air pensif. Au moment où je tirai les vastes tentures pour laisser le jour couler à flot dans la pièce, je lui jetai un regard. Il se trouva inondé de lumière, comme figé dans cette étrange posture. Un bien étrange tableau. Aujourd'hui encore, je pense que le cours de ses pensées suivait le mien.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le lourd battant de la porte, tandis que de dehors nous parvenaient les appels pressants d'un aide de camp quelconque annonçant que Gyokumen désirait voir Kougaiji-sama sur l'heure… Mon prince se leva sans hâte excessive, et un à un remit dans un silence presque irréel tous les items vestimentaires que je lui avais ôtés la veille au soir. Mon intervention se borna à doucement démêler de l'un des bijoux à son cou une de ses longues mèches qui s'y était traîtreusement enroulée durant son sommeil, remarquant que sa main blessée le gênait dans certains de ses mouvements. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers moi quand j'eus fini.

« Profite de mon absence pour prendre du repos, Doku, _onegaï_… »

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de ses appartements, son visage ne trahissait rien de la nuit écoulée. Je fus absolument sûr que Gyokumen n'y verrait que du feu.

oooOooo

J'étouffe mes jurons dans mon oreiller. Essayez un peu de trouver le sommeil après avoir repensé à tout ça !

Pas si loin, Kou est en train de dormir… Sa respiration s'est enfin faite régulière.

oooOooo

Un sourd gémissement. Et mon nom dans un souffle presque inaudible…

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me tirer de mon sommeil. C'est à nouveau le silence. Jusqu'à un profond soupir. Puis un brusque bruissement de tissu provenant de ton lit qui me dit que je ne suis pas le seul à être réveillé. Pourtant, je ne fais pas un mouvement. Un instant tu as semblé me chercher du regard. Mes paupières voilent mes yeux de peur que tu les croises. Ton regard glisse enfin sur moi pour se tourner vers la vaste ouverture par laquelle se déverse la clarté maladive d'un ciel d'été étoilé. Je me contente de te regarder te lever, rejeter d'un geste irrité tes draps sur le côté avant de quitter ta couche. Je suis des yeux ta silhouette longiligne tandis que tu te diriges vers la vaste terrasse sur laquelle s'ouvrent tes quartiers. Ton ombre, sur le mur au clair de lune, a des griffes d'une longueur infinie pendant un quart de seconde avant que ton image ne s'éclipse quand tu passes l'embrasure de la vaste baie…

Je me redresse déjà sur mon futon. Ne pas te rejoindre tout de suite, malgré la tentation. D'instinct je sais que tu auras besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver une certaine contenance et que ma présence ne sera pas tout de suite la bienvenue. Mais bientôt, dans un instant, je vais venir te retrouver. Pour le moment, je me contente de me diriger à tâtons vers ta couche, comme si je pouvais y déceler les indices de ce qui te tourmente jusque dans ton sommeil. Je me laisse tomber sur ton matelas : c'est impressionnant comme la fraîcheur de la nuit a déjà fait se volatiliser la moindre trace de la chaleur de ton corps qui devait encore imprégner les draps, il y a quelques instants. Une faible lueur attire mon regard vers le meuble de chevet. Un de tes anneaux, abandonné sur le bois noir, a dû capter un rayon de lune. Ils sont cinq, posés là. Lourds de leur poids en argent massif. Les quatre joncs imposants que tu portes à tes poignets, et le serre-tête à peine moins dépouillé qui orne habituellement ton front. Je ne peux m'empêcher de saisir un bracelet pour laisser courir mes doigts presque amoureusement sur le métal.

Ils sont glacés, ces anneaux. Tellement glacés qu'il m'échappe des mains, celui que je tiens. Il roule un instant sur le sol avant de tomber sur le flanc. Je me retrouve à fixer un instant ma paume vide d'un œil incrédule. Parce que je sais aussi qu'ils sont parfois brûlants, au contact de ta peau. Que j'aime la façon dont ils tintent à tes moindres mouvements quand tu bouges, la façon dont ils ondulent doucement autour de tes membres. L'angle étrange que prend parfois ton poignet pour empêcher que ces anneaux trop grands ne tombent, simplement. Lorsque tu ne les portes pas, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu es nu. Et en même temps je les déteste. Parce que j'ai appris ce qu'ils représentaient. Parce que je sais pourquoi les deux anneaux autour de ton cou ne possèdent pas de fermoir et, contrairement aux autres, ne quittent jamais ton corps.

Hooo… Comme je hais cette femme. Quand je me penche vers le sol pour ramasser le « fuyard », ma main se referme avec force sur lui, comme il le ferait sur le cou de cette…

Un ricanement amer m'échappe. Je n'ai même pas de mot pour exprimer le dégoût qu'elle m'inspire.

C'est de l'orfèvre même qui les a forgés que j'ai appris l'histoire de ces bijoux. Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi ces colliers m'évoquaient immanquablement des sortes de carcans ! J'avais l'impression que les deux anneaux de métal t'étranglaient presque. Je ne comprenais pas ton obstination à les porter. Je n'étais pas ici depuis longtemps. Tout ce que je connaissais alors de Gyokumen était sa voix. Hormis toi, je ne voyais presque personne (et je n'avais envie de voir personne d'autre d'ailleurs). Et c'est par le plus grand des hasards que j'ai appris. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais rien su. Tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit. Tu ne me _l'as_ jamais dit.

J'étais simplement en train de traverser une des nombreuses cours d'un des niveaux inférieur de la forteresse. D'un pas rapide. Parce que Kougaiji m'attendait. C'était bizarre après plusieurs années d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un qui m'attendait. Une voix féminine m'avait tout à coup interpellé… A croire que l'on commençait à remarquer ma présence constante à tes côtés.

« Hé, vous ! L'homme de Kougaiji-sama ! »

C'est à cause de ces mots que je me suis arrêté. Je n'étais pas très liant avec les autres _youkai_ que je croisais à Hôtô, alors. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on me reconnaissait pour ce que j'étais déjà au fond de moi. Une silhouette pantelante me rentra presque dedans quand je me retournai. Une _youkai_ blonde. Féline. Une longue chevelure taquinant le bas du dos, des yeux bleus curieux voire prédateurs. Des tatouages affectant le pelage rayé d'un fauve. Et pourtant souriant ingénument de toutes ses canines.

« J'ai ce qu'il voulait. Vous lui apporterez,… ? »

Elle attendait mon nom. Je ne lui ai pas donné. Elle ne s'est pas formalisée et m'a juste fait signe de la suivre vers son échoppe. Une des nombreuses donnant sur cet espace découvert. Sous un auvent de cuir fatigué s'alignait un nombre imposant de bijoux du plus simple anneau aux plus extravagantes parures. Or, argent, platine. Pierres, gemmes, perles. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tout voir avant qu'elle ne mette sous mes yeux un écrin de velours noir. Ouvert, il laissait apparaître quatre lourds anneaux identiques. Elle effleura une dernière fois son travail du doigt.

« L'argent est sa couleur… » souffla-t-elle. « Quand je le vois, je ne sais pas si c'est l'éclat du métal qui rehausse sa carnation ou la chaleur de sa peau qui fait briller mon argent… J'ai fait au plus simple. On ne peut pas rivaliser avec le niellage de ses boucles d'oreilles, le motif est trop ancien, le travail trop fin. Il m'a demandé les quatre bracelets pour compléter sa _parure_. »

J'étais en train de soupeser un des joncs. Pourtant la répugnance qui planait sur le dernier mot attira mon attention et me fit croiser son regard. Un lent sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes à Lui ou à Elle ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, très doucement.

Ses yeux clairs s'étaient un instant dirigés vers le haut, comme pour regarder le faîte de la tour au travers du plafond. _Elle_. La femme derrière le rideau qui avait descellé le château. Libéré Kougaiji. Et que mon prince haïssait, je le savais. Ou du moins je le devinais. Mon visage a dû trahir mon sentiment profond. Je me sentais outré qu'on puisse un instant douter de la personne à qui allait ma loyauté. Satisfaite, elle n'a même pas attendu ma réponse finalement.

« C'est _Elle_ qui a voulu qu'il porte le premier anneau à son cou. »

Elle émit un feulement désapprobateur. Bizarrement, une langue fourchue darda entre ses lèvres… Captant mon regard surpris, elle eut un froncement de nez amusé en expliquant qu'il s'agissait du résultat d'une improbable intoxication alimentaire. Je me demande comment je me souviens même de ce détail…

Son air était de nouveau grave quand elle reprit son récit comme si de rien n'était :

« On ne peut plus l'enlever une fois installé. _Elle_ ne supportait pas ses pendants d'oreilles, mais il refusait de les enlever. _Elle_ voulait aussi laisser sa marque sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. On aurait cru qu'il s'agissait de poser une chaîne à un esclave. Normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Kougaiji-sama m'a prié de réaliser le second qui se trouve à son cou. Il le voulait identique, que rien ne puisse le distinguer du premier. Que même _Elle_ ne puisse pas faire la différence. Et le diadème aussi. »

J'ai juste refermé l'écrin d'un geste sec. Et je suis parti. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Je t'ai rejoint. Tu as pris possession de ton bien. Je t'ai contemplé tandis que tu passais un à un les bracelets à tes poignets. Et j'ai vu comment chaque anneau qui s'ajoutait à ton corps était une tentative de faire oublier la présence du premier qui ait jamais orné ton cou. Tu semblais retrouver ta fierté en exhibant tes chaînes de la manière la plus ostentatoire. Gyokumen n'avait pas réussi à te marquer. Tu l'avais battue à son propre jeu. Personne n'en a jamais rien su depuis. Et tout le monde s'est habitué à ton étrange apparence. Au tintement de métal qui accompagne chacun de tes pas. Alors c'est vrai… Quand je peux oublier… Quand je peux regarder ces bijoux comme faisant partie de toi, je peux les aimer. Et quand je me souviens, je ne peux que les haïr.

Mes doigts, toujours crispés sur un de tes bracelets, commencent à me faire souffrir. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir la main et à reposer l'objet de mon ressentiment à côté des autres bijoux. Un léger courant d'air effleure ma nuque et achève de me tirer de mes réflexions. Cette fois, je me décide enfin à te rejoindre dehors. Malgré le ciel dégagé, j'ai d'abord du mal à distinguer ta silhouette.

« Kou… » j'appelle doucement pour éviter que tu puisses croire que je cherche à te surprendre.

_Dis-moi de te laisser, et je partirai. _

_Mais tu ne dis rien…_

oooOooo

Cette tour est trop haute. Il n'y a que le ciel et le vent ici… Aucun bruit que pourraient faire en contrebas les animaux nocturnes qui hantent les déserts du Hôto ne peuvent nous atteindre. Le chemin de ronde ne passe pas en cette partie de la forteresse. Le silence y est toujours irréel. J'ai appris à savoir que Kou déteste le silence quand il lui rappelle la solitude, mais il n'a jamais déserté cet endroit. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait pris possession des anciens appartements de Rasetsunyo. Peut-être que de bons souvenirs ont laissé des traces ici, je ne sais pas…

Mais la place forte tout entière vieillit, et malgré les frénétiques travaux de réhabilitation de la nouvelle souveraine, certaines parties du château commencent à se dégrader. On devine que les quartiers de son ancienne rivale ne l'intéresse guère. Ici, les blocs qui pavent la terrasse commencent à se disjoindre, par endroits. Dans l'obscurité, ils deviennent même carrément traîtres pour tout autre que Kou. Ce que j'apprends encore une fois ce soir à mes dépens. Mon pied nu rencontre douloureusement une des dalles descellées et je manque perdre l'équilibre, le tout avec un juron retentissant. Autant pour la calme tranquillité qui régnait ici il y a encore quelques secondes.

Posté plus loin, Kougaiji me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, et je vois à la ligne interrogative de ses sourcils qu'il s'assure avant tout que je ne me suis pas fait mal. C'est seulement après qu'il se permet d'ourler ses lèvres en un fin sourire amusé. L'expérience rend philosophe : en continuant d'avancer un boitillant peut-être un peu exagérément, au moins j'ai capté son attention.

« Tu as prononcé mon nom, tout à l'heure. » je lui lance tout à trac. Parfois, je manque de tact, c'est vrai.

Son sourire disparaît aussitôt et il se retourne vers la nuit au-delà des remparts. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui se tiennent entre les créneaux pour se pencher volontiers vers le vide, il se tient debout, au coin d'un des hauts merlons qui lui arrivent aux épaules, un genou calé dans le creux formé par le créneau. Il y pose ses bras croisés, où il appuie son visage. Son corps est collé à la pierre. Dans le noir, ils se confondent. Peut-être qu'avec sa peau, il cherche à capter les moindres particules de chaleur absorbées par les larges blocs durant le jour, doucement restituées aux petites heures de la nuit… Il se love parfois de la même façon contre nos dragons lorsqu'il s'occupe d'eux… J'ai toujours cru qu'il détestait cette « forteresse luguuuubre » comme se plaît à l'appeler Ririn. Peut-être que je me trompe. En fait, presque inconsciemment, il lui arrive souvent de caresser la pierre des longs couloirs quand il marche, j'ai remarqué. Non pas que les vieilles pierres n'aient pas reçu leur lot de coups de poings : il suffit de voir le mur à la sortie du vaste hangar qui abrite et le tombeau de son père et ses rencontres journalières avec Gyokumen. Il porte les marques de trop nombreuses frustrations…

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Un vague haussement d'épaule pour ponctuer ses mots. Il me répond, alors que perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais déjà presque oublié ma question qui flottait entre nous.

« Ça t'arrive souvent. Avoir des cauchemars, je veux dire. »

Appeler mon nom aussi, d'ailleurs.

_Mais je sais que tu considérerais cela comme une preuve de faiblesse, alors ça, je ne te le dirai pas_.

Il ne dit rien. À la réflexion En fait, c'est moi qui ai besoin de parler, je réalise. C'est le sentiment de ma propre impuissance qui m'a poussé à le suivre ici. Je continue mon approche circonspecte, et dieu merci, il ne semble pas vouloir fuir ma compagnie comme cela lui arrive parfois, certains soirs où il ne se sent pas la force de supporter une présence même amicale. Je m'installe juste à côté de lui, assis sur le créneau, le dos tourné au vide. Je n'aurais qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher. Il m'a calmement suivi du regard, le visage toujours à moitié enfoui dans ses bras dont l'un est replié vers son cou, ses doigts perdus dans sa chevelure auburn.

Un profond soupir m'échappe, et je sais que mes épaules sont plus tombantes que d'habitude. Mes avant-bras se posent sur mes cuisses et entre mes mains ouvertes, dans un bruissement d'air, apparaît mon sabre, apparemment inoffensif juste posé là sur mes paumes. Je me concentre un instant sur l'œil étrange toujours enchâssé dans sa garde. Il me renvoie soudain à l'esprit l'image de Kougaiji, au-dessus de moi, légèrement distordue par cette vision en contre-plongée. Mon prince s'est tourné légèrement pour mieux me voir. Une longue mèche serpentine, soudain libérée glisse doucement sur son bras puis le long de son corps frôlant amoureusement la chair découverte jusqu'à la taille. Puis comme une ombre, vient accentuer la chute de ses reins.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte comme ça peut être dur pour moi. »

En fait, je m'interromps dès la première phrase. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette admission franchisse si facilement mes lèvres. Mon visage reste baissé vers le sabre. C'est plus facile de parler sans croiser son regard. Il ne sait peut-être pas que l'œil du sabre est toujours à l'observer, lui. Les yeux de Kougaiji s'agrandissent un fugitif instant, puis son expression se fait songeuse, presque lointaine. Curieusement, c'est ce qui m'encourage à poursuivre. Ma poigne sur la garde du sabre se fait tout à coup plus ferme, alors que lentement je le tends devant moi, en faisant miroiter la brillante lame au clair de lune.

« Tu m'as confié une épée, il y a longtemps. C'est un fait admis par tous que je suis ton garde du corps. Mais moi… Je ne peux pas te protéger contre ce genre de chose. »

Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que sa réponse fuse aussi vite :

« C'est faux. La plupart du temps, ta simple présence les fait fuir. »

Et là, je me demande s'il n'est pas simplement en train de se moquer de moi. C'est le bruit de ses pendants d'oreilles quand il se redresse qui attire de nouveau mes yeux sur lui. Soudain, il se tient adossé à la muraille, regardant dans la même direction que moi. Et il n'y a aucune malice dans ses yeux, quand il penche légèrement sa tête sur son épaule pour enfin soutenir mon regard.

Y'a des moments, comme ça… On le croirait pas, mais ils existent. Ces minuscules secondes où tout devient clair, ou tout prend soudain un sens.

C'est drôle de réaliser que ma vie a enfin atteint une sorte d'équilibre… Je ne dis pas que ma vie est parfaite. Je dis juste, que cette fois, je sais où je vais. Et je sais même qui je suis. Dokugakuji n'est plus un nom qu'on m'a donné alors que je cherchais à en oublier un autre. C'est moi. Et cela ne pourrait pas être si je n'avais pas revu mon frère aujourd'hui. Parce que je sais maintenant avec certitude que Gojyo est vivant, je peux faire table rase du passé, le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, et enfin je suis libre de mener la mienne en toute sérénité. Plus que jamais, je peux maintenant choisir où se trouve ma place légitime. C'est ici, sur cette terrasse où le vent commence à se faire glacé, avec cette personne tellement proche de moi qu'il me suffit d'un geste pour me saisir d'une des mèches cuivrées de la main qui ne tient plus l'épée. Entre mes doigts, on croirait qu'elle est vivante. Je crois que Kougaiji ne s'est même pas rendu compte de mon mouvement.

Aujourd'hui je me sens aussi prêt à leur pardonner. À eux. Nos pères. Étranges de les placer côte à côte, hein ? Gyumao l'ennemi des dieux, le seigneur de guerre, figure de terreur et d'horreur, de pouvoir et de folie… Le _youkai_ qui méritait bien le nom de monstre. Et le père de Sha Jien, cet obscur _youkai_ dont le seul haut fait fut d'avoir trompé sa femme et lui laisser sur les bras le fruit d'une de ses liaisons… Pourtant leurs actes à tous les deux ont marqué l'existence de leurs descendants jusqu'à maintenant d'un fer incandescent et nous poursuivent, entravant nos actes et peut-être même nos esprits. Peut-être qu'il est vain d'essayer de nous libérer de leur souvenir, mais il n'est pas question que je les laisse me dicter ma conduite ou celle de Kou. Mon père… C'est sûr, parfois, il me manque, simplement. J'aurais bien voulu le connaître davantage…Mais à d'autres moments, je me dis que c'est lui qui mériterait qu'on le traite de bâtard. Pas Gojyo. Il y était pour rien, ce môme. Ha ! Mais le passé est le passé, maintenant…

Est-ce présomptueux de ma part de vouloir choisir librement ? La vérité, c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est le cadet de mes soucis de savoir ce que mon père aurait pensé de son fils. Il n'y a que l'opinion de deux personnes qui compte pour moi : la mienne et …

La voix grave de Kougaiji se fait soudain entendre, avec une clarté et une sérénité que je ne lui avais pas connue depuis longtemps.

« Je vais me battre, Dokugakuji. »

Je sais ce qu'il sous-entend… Les doutes que je sentais en lui et qu'il refusait de reconnaître même devant moi… Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir me tromper ? Ces doutes, il les a enfin balayés. Je n'aurais pas cru que sa rencontre avec le _sanzo-ikkou_ aujourd'hui pourrait avoir un effet si bénéfique. Je sens quelque chose se détendre imperceptiblement en moi. Et voici comment nous nous retrouvons ici, ce soir, avec moi qui répond, comme pour renouveler un vieux serment :

« Et moi je me battrai à tes côtés. »

Même pas la durée d'un battement de cœur avant qu'il ne réplique. Sa voix claque comme un fouet.

« Il n'en est pas question. C'est pour _moi_ que je me bats, ce sera _mon_ combat. »

La surprise me réduit au silence. Le choc est trop violent pour pouvoir immédiatement soulever une objection. Trop brutale est la douleur pour essayer de comprendre. Je me retrouve debout sans trop savoir comment, mes mains ont lâché mon sabre qui s'est aussitôt dissout dans l'air avant de toucher le sol, comme se sachant tout à coup inutile. Et lui, Kou, il est déjà en train de s'éloigner, de retourner vers ses appartements. Comme si la question était close. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que la colère a remplacé tout autre sentiment. En quelques pas j'ai parcouru la distance entre nous. Ma main se referme sur son épaule en une étreinte de fer.

« Kou ! Regarde-moi, bon sang ! »

Il se dérobe pourtant à mon contact, tellement facilement, d'un simple mouvement du bras et sans même cesser d'avancer, que c'en est stupéfiant. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner là. Une fois encore ma main se saisit de lui. Emprisonnant son poignet. D'une secousse d'une violence qui pourrait déboîter l'épaule d'un mortel, je le force cette fois vraiment à s'arrêter. Ce regard qu'il me lance quand il se retourne…

« Arrête-toi un instant, _onegaï_. »

Ma phrase ressemble à une prière, mais son bras prisonnier lui laisse bien deviner qu'il s'agit davantage d'un ordre. Son regard est furieux et défiant, ses prunelles où danse une flamme glaciale me crucifient sur place, mais baisser les yeux maintenant, c'est s'avouer vaincu et le laisser me maintenir à l'écart de sa vie…

« Lâche-moi. » commente-t-il simplement d'une voix qui ne recèle que froideur.

Ses mâchoires sont serrées, les lèvres imperceptiblement retroussées dévoilent légèrement l'éclat de ses canines. Un instant je devine quelle terreur superstitieuse son père a pue inspirer à des mortels, il y a cinq cents ans pour que des générations plus tard on se souvienne encore de lui avec crainte. Kougaiji ayant hérité en outre de la beauté de sa mère, le tableau est d'une terrible splendeur qui peut couper le souffle… Le feu de son regard est toujours insupportable. Et je n'ai qu'une chose à laquelle je puisse me raccrocher…

_Dokugakuji…_

Un nom qu'il m'a donné. Mon seul nom, maintenant…

Dokugakuji… 

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé : mon nom murmuré dans son sommeil. Un cauchemar a-t-il dit. Et, là, l'angoisse que je lis mêlée à la flamme qui danse dans ses yeux d'améthyste, c'est la même que j'ai vue cent fois sur son visage, et même plusieurs fois ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui, quand il a compris où se trouvait Ririn, quand ces blocs de pierres se sont effondrés sur Yaone… Se battre pour soi est une chose. Il y est résolu. Mettre en danger les gens auxquels on tient en est une autre, hein ? C'est tellement simple que c'est à se demander comment je n'ai pas deviné plus tôt la teneur de son rêve. Et tout à coup sa fureur n'a plus de prise sur moi. Et les mots s'écoulent, essayant maladroitement de lui expliquer… Lui expliquer quoi ? Je ne sais même pas exactement moi-même…

« Ne te méprends pas…Ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour _moi_ que je veux me tenir à tes côtés. Je t'ai choisi pour maître, Kougaiji, mais je ne croyais pas être devenu ton esclave pour autant… Et quand je promets de te suivre, ça veut dire que je promets aussi de ne pas mourir… »

Est-ce l'inflexion particulière de mes mots qui a réussi à l'atteindre ? L'expression de mon visage ? Je l'ignore. L'urgence que je décèle dans ma propre voix me surprend presque moi-même.

« Dis-moi que tu comprends, Kou… »

Au lieu de cela, son corps semble s'affaisser jusqu'à ce que son front se pose sur ma poitrine. Toujours prisonnier dans ma main, son bras droit se lève cependant, formant un poing qui se pose au niveau de mon cœur. Pas vraiment un coup. Pas vraiment une caresse.

« Fou… »

C'est le seul mot qui marque sa capitulation. Je ne sais pas s'il parle de moi et de mon obstination, ou de lui-même qui se laisse fléchir. Il tremble. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il m'a dit un jour que les _youkai_ de feu ne sentent pas le froid, parce que le feu, c'est en eux qu'il se trouve. Pourtant mon premier mouvement est de draper mon bras libre autour de ses épaules. Peut-être aussi pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Ma main se pose sur sa nuque, les doigts enfouis dans sa chevelure et entremêlés aux deux anneaux de métal. Mon autre main et la sienne sont toujours près de mon cœur. Ses veines pulsent sous ma paume avec un rythme erratique. Sa respiration reste pourtant régulière contre ma poitrine : souffle chaud à chaque expiration, ma peau glacée durant les brefs laps de temps où il inspire… Son bras gauche pend inerte sur le côté, n'a aucun mouvement pour retourner l'étreinte. Il n'en a aucun non plus pour me repousser, cependant.

oooOooo

Le temps est une notion toute relative, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne saurais pas dire si nous sommes restés longtemps comme cela. Je me souviens simplement de la tension qui soudain a redressé son buste, de son visage qui s'est levé vers moi et de son regard indéchiffrable. Je revois sa main libre se lever pour se poser sur ma nuque et attirer mon visage vers le sien. Je me rappelle le contact léger de ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant la plus infime des secondes. Puis profitant de mon état de stupeur aussi profonde que complète, il se délivra en douceur de mon étreinte tout à coup sans force, reprenant sa route vers ses appartements, et me jetant calmement par-dessus son épaule un tranquille :

« _Oyasumi_. (2)»

Ma main se porte à mes lèvres, comme pour se persuader que ce contact fugace n'était pas un simple effet de mon imagination. L'impression de chaleur qui avait soudain envahi tout mon corps ne reflua que petit à petit, et Kougaiji avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur depuis un certain temps quand je lui ai enfin emboîté le pas. Pour autant, la sensation d'inassouvissement et de manque se fit soudain d'une violence telle qu'elle en était presque douloureuse…

« Ha _ouais _? Et comment je suis supposé _dormir_ après ça, moi ? »

oooooooOOOOooooooo

(1) Qui a dit, rien ne change ?

(2) Devinette : sous quel autre nom connaît-on les _youkai_ de feu ?  
Réponse : des allumeurs…

oooooooOOOOooooooo

FIN... naaaaaannnn, j'déconne ! huhuhu ! #évite les jets de tomates# OK, OK, je loade la suite, ça va... Si on peut plus plaisanter...


	2. Part II

La deuxième partie ! (coupée un peu au petit bonheur en plein milieu : les 33 pages word j'avais un peu peur que ce soit trop pour ffnet...) Et je copie/colle texto le blabla parce que je suis morte et que j'ai cours demain... X.x  
(message personnel au goéland exploiteur : t'as vu ce que tu me fais faire, hein ! #air de bébé tigre battu et auréole plus vraie que nature en équilibre sur les noreilles#)

**Auteur :** SeaGull

Ses compte ffnet : www .fanfiction .net / u / 607384 / et www . fanfiction .net / u / 563377 / (enlevez les espaces et rajoutez les http devant, sans ça ffnet me les prend pas... ¬¬)

Son adresse mail : honmyoseagullfree.fr (avec un arobase avant le "free"... vive ffnet... ¬¬)

Si vous préférez laisser une review se sera transmis, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et si vous voulez adhérer au fan-club suffit de demander... #graaannnnd sourire d'invite#

**Titre :** Intimacy -part I.

**Genre :** YAOI ! #sourire dégoulinant# ; un peu angst aussi de temps en temps, il faut... et, heu... je crois que c'est tout...

**Disclamer :** Moi je dis, vu comment elle les écrit ils mériteraient d'être à elle ces bishou ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas (enfin, à ma connaissance... Oo) : Kougaiji, Dokugakuji et tous les trucs qui leur gravitent autour et sont complètement secondaires (Hu ? Quel parti pris ? #sourire innocent#) appartiennent à Minekura Kazuya, à qui je demande expressément un burial de Kou et Doku qui sont les seuls à pas en avoir eu ! Injustiiice ! è.é

**Blabla d'avant fic :** Cette histoire est la continuation (en quelque sorte) de "Fractions de secondes", sur la page du goéland (là : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1810246 / 1 /)qui est elle-même la _suite_ de "Un nouvel homme", que j'ai loadé il y a quelques jours (une autre gift-fic de mon volatile favori !). Lire ces deux autres fics n'est absolument pas nécessaire à la compréhension de celle-ci, néanmoins je vous le conseille fortement : on n'a pas le droit de passer à côté d'une fic de SeaGull !

L'action se déroule juste après la première bataille du Sanzo-ikou et du Kou-tachi... Et avant pour les nombreux flash-backs...

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! Promis, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Cette fic est une pure merveille !

oooooooOOOOooooooo

**« Intimacy »**

oooooooOOOOooooooo

oo KOUGAIJI oo

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

C'est moi qui ai fait ce geste. C'était tellement instinctif… Pourtant, je ne le comprends pas. Une impulsion soudaine qui me dépasse. On ne se comporte pas comme ça avec son…

Son quoi ?

Parce qu'en fait, il _n'existe_ pas de mot pour désigner ce qu'est Dokugakuji. Bretteur ? certainement. Et un des meilleurs, qui plus est. Homme lige ? Sans doute. Sa loyauté ne fait aucun doute. Garde du corps ? Assurément. Mais pas seulement. C'est tellement plus que ça, que sa présence protège… Ami ? Même ce mot-là paraît faible, quand je pense à la place qu'il tient dans mon existence.

Je réalise soudain que Doku est juste… Doku. Il n'y a pas d'enchaînement de syllabes capable de le définir pleinement, à part ce nom.

Ce qui n'est certes pas une explication.

Il a eu l'air surpris. Pris au dépourvu. _Choqué_.

En entrant dans la chambre, un mouvement capte mon attention du coin de l'œil. Mon reflet dans le grand miroir me renvoie mon regard d'un air désapprobateur. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord : c'était complètement…

Déplacé.

Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui accorde trop d'importance à l'incident. Il n'y a pas encore eu de réaction violente ou d'explosion de colère au-dehors. Tout au plus, je l'ai vaguement entendu marmonner quelque chose. Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser quand il rentrera, lui aussi. Ou peut-être que je devrais juste oublier. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

oOo

Le jour se lève encore. Il se lève toujours. Mes yeux se sont ouverts au même instant. Ils le font toujours. Et Dokugakuji dort.

Je l'ai entendu quand il a regagné sa couche hier soir. Il n'a rien dit en pénétrant dans la chambre. Peut-être qu'il pensait que je dormais déjà. Et maintenant, j'espère pouvoir quitter la pièce avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à l'éviter (ou juste un peu). C'est seulement qu'ayant fait appel à Engokuki hier, la tension de la magie se fait toujours sentir jusque dans mes nerfs. Un non-pratiquant des arcanes majeures comme lui ne pourrait pas comprendre. Ce genre d'invocation puissante a souvent un effet pervers sur l'organisme. Presque comme se shouter après une longue période de sevrage. Aussitôt, la vieille addiction du système nerveux pour ces sensations d'une intensité rare se réveille. Les premiers jours, il est prudent de sacrifier encore un peu d'énergie pour calmer les cris du corps et éviter quelques désagréments physiques tels que de légères fièvres, des tremblements, ou même des sautes d'humeurs plutôt violentes. Bref, faire à nouveau appel à la magie. Si Doku connaissait ce genre de détail, je sais exactement quel regard il me jetterait. Et quitte à agir stupidement, il croirait de son devoir de faire en sorte que tout recours à la magie me devienne inutile. Il ne comprendrait pas que malgré le prix, ce désir a toujours coulé dans mon sang. Autant s'éloigner avant qu'il ne s'interroge.

Je ne sais pas quand le fait de le regarder dormir est devenu plus une habitude qu'un simple acte de curiosité ponctuelle. Dés les premiers temps, avoir tout à coup un autre être vivant constamment dans les parages était un changement plutôt drastique. Même un an après mon retour dans la communauté des vivants, je n'avais encore guère connu de contacts, avant son arrivée. L'observer avait vite eu un certain charme. Et son sommeil contribuait à une discrétion jugée tout de même nécessaire. Moi, les premiers temps, j'avais juste peur qu'il ne soit pas réel. Simplement. Alors parfois, en me réveillant en pleine nuit, il m'arrivait de le chercher quelques instants du regard malgré l'obscurité pour m'apercevoir invariablement qu'il n'était jamais loin. Quand je sentais que le sommeil m'avait bel et bien abandonné, parfois je continuais à le fixer. Certains soirs, en me concentrant bien, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur, même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne m'a surpris qu'une seule fois en fait. Le feu était presque mort, ce jour-là, et les dernières braises rougeoyantes formaient des ombres étranges sur sa silhouette. Mes mains jouaient distraitement avec mon verre de cristal presque vide, mon doigt humide glissant sur le bord de la fine coupe. Un son étrange se fit soudain entendre, qui le tira de sa somnolence et moi de ma tranquille contemplation. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais je ne pus soutenir son regard. Je quittai mon vaste siège pour aller rejoindre mon lit.

La clarté dans la pièce s'intensifie. Dans son sommeil, son corps se tend déjà imperceptiblement. Il a déjà senti ma présence qui se rapprochait. Il ne va pas tarder à s'éveiller en sursaut si je ne fais rien. Ma main se tend de sa propre initiative, effleurant ses courts cheveux noirs. Le plus léger des contacts est suffisant. On croirait qu'il me reconnaît, même depuis les limbes où il se trouve maintenant. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

oOo

Parfois, je me demande si les quelques années qu'il a passées sur les routes et dont il ne m'a que vaguement parlé n'ont pas laissé leur marque aussi profondément sur lui que les cinq siècles que j'ai passés scellé ici. Je suis quasiment certains que ses aptitudes de guerrier, c'est là qu'il les a acquis. Mon instinct me dit qu'il n'est pas né avec ça dans le sang. Et que la leçon fut de celles qui sont durement apprises. Parfois, le regarder me remet les pieds sur terre. Cinq cents ans de solitude rendent facilement narcissique. L'observer lui, et même les autres personnes de mon entourage, me sert à me rappeler que je n'ai pas le monopole de la souffrance, loin de là. Non pas que ça rende à chacun sa croix plus facile à porter, mais… Enfin. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il est arrivé à Hôto, Dokugakuji (ou quel que soit le nom qu'il ait porté auparavant) savait ce qu'était la solitude ainsi que la méfiance.

Son instinct de survie imprégnait la moindre parcelle de son corps. J'aurais dû y penser, ce matin-là, peu de temps après sa venue à Hôtô, avant de lui effleurer l'épaule sans réfléchir pour le réveiller : sa main jaillit avant même qu'il n'ouvre vraiment les yeux pour se saisir de l'intrus potentiel, tandis que son poids me faisait basculer vers le sol. Le sabre que je lui avais donné apparut dans sa main au moment où son bras frappait. Il ne fut pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait qu'au moment où le heurt du métal contre le métal se fit entendre. Il ne s'était guère écoulé qu'une fraction de seconde.

Sa lame ensorcelée avait rudement fait contact avec un des anneaux à mon cou (il en porte encore aujourd'hui la marque). De farouche, son expression se fit soudain douloureuse et lointaine. Sa prise sur l'arme se relâcha, et elle disparut, simplement. Cependant, ses deux mains se refermèrent sur mes bras, tandis qu'il me redressait soudain. Son regard plongea dans le mien avec une intensité qui provoqua chez moi le malaise… Quand il se mit à parler, je ne pouvais pas échapper à ses mots, même s'il semblait regarder au-delà de moi.

« Tout ce que je vois là c'est… De l'indifférence ? De la résignation ? J'ai déjà vu ce regard une fois, chez un gamin que je connaissais… Il allait se faire tuer. En fait, il allait se _laisser_ tuer. »

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que j'aurais facilement pu esquiver le coup avant qu'il ne tombe. Malgré le choc. Malgré la surprise. Et pourtant, sans la présence du bijou à mon cou… Est-ce que j'étais vraiment prêt à le laisser faire sans réagir ? Simplement parce qu'il était la seule personne que je connaissais qui n'attendait rien de moi, est-ce que je me sentais obligé de tout lui accorder ? Ou est-ce simplement qu'à cette époque je n'avais encore rien qui vaille le coup de se battre ou même de vivre, puisque Gyokumen ne m'avait pas encore montré la prison de ma mère pour me rallier à ses projets déments… Les premiers jours après ma libération, je n'avais été qu'euphorie : le souffle de l'air du dehors, le vent sur ma peau, les écailles brûlantes des dragons sous mes mains, les voix des gens autour…. réelles. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Je savais que malgré les différences, je n'avais fait que troquer un emprisonnement contre un autre. Doku avait raison. Je me serais peut-être laisser tuer.

« Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça, tu entends ? Plus jamais ! »

Son invective me parut étrange. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il, il n'était là que depuis quelques jours… Ce n'était pas la voix de l'imperturbable homme d'arme que je connaissais… Il essayait de se maîtriser, mais l'étau de ses mains ne quittait pas mes épaules. Jusqu'à ce que… Sa poigne sur moi se transforma en une étreinte possessive, impérieuse. Ses bras puissants enroulés autour de mes épaules. Son souffle contre mon cou. Encore une fois, il refusait de me libérer jusqu'à ce que je me laisse aller à accepter le contact. Sa chaleur. Je ne serai plus jamais seul, m'avait-il dit un soir quand nous grimpions le long escalier de la tour, dans des circonstances presque identiques. À cette époque, je refusais encore de croire à de tels serments.

« _Kami-sama_. J'ai failli te tuer… »

Sa frayeur avait quelque chose de terrible. Pourtant il était plus terrible encore de ne pas savoir quoi répondre pour espérer l'effacer de sa voix.

oOo

La familiarité prend du temps… Lentement mais sûrement, il a fait fondre toutes mes réserves, mes réticences. Il a tenu toutes les promesses qu'il m'avait faites sans que je lui demande rien. Parfois, je ne sais plus s'il n'est là que depuis hier ou depuis toujours.

Mes doigts quittent sa chevelure, effleurent un instant sa pommette. Un soupir dans son sommeil et il retrouve tout à coup sa quiétude… Je peux partir tranquille.

oOo

J'ai mis du temps à m'habituer à sa présence, les premiers mois. À vrai dire, j'aurais mis du temps à m'habituer à n'importe quelle présence. Mais c'était d'autant plus difficile que quelque part j'étais encore persuadé qu'il ne resterait pas. Jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour m'apercevoir qu'il continuait à me suivre avait quelque chose de perturbant. Car pour moi, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une sorte d'état transitoire. Et peut-être que j'aurais même été soulagé de me retourner un jour pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait tout simplement disparu comme une sorte de mirage.

Oh. J'aurais été dévasté aussi. Mais ça aurait été plus sûr. Parce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible que je puisse me mettre à dépendre de ce petit nombre de personnes qui gravitent autour de moi à ce point. À sa manière tranquille mais déterminée, Dokugakuji leur a à tous ouvert la voie. Et je me retrouve dans cette situation impossible où je m'efforce au maximum de me comporter en seigneur alors qu'ils ne sont déjà plus mes serviteurs, car si Gyokumen pouvait un instant se douter de quelque chose, je sais très bien ce qu'elle serait capable de faire.

Plutôt futile, quand on y pense ! Comme si j'avais jamais pu le maintenir réellement à distance ? Je me m'en suis aperçu trop tard en fait : les choses avaient déjà atteint un stade d'intimité bien supérieur à ce que je me serais autorisé autrement, et cela sans même que je m'en rende compte. Pire encore fut le moment où j'ai découvert à quel point j'avais désespérément besoin de Doku. Tellement besoin que ça fait peur. Que j'ai peur de le mettre en danger rien que parce que je suis incapable de me passer de sa présence. Et quand par hasard ma raison l'emporte, c'est lui qui refuse de s'éloigner. C'est un cercle vicieux : il_ ne l'a pas _accepté, hier soir encore.

oOo

Cette silhouette de haute taille s'est mise à devenir aussi familière que mon ombre, toujours dans mon sillage, comme s'il existait entre nous une fine cordelette que je serais incapable de voir mais qui guiderait tous ses pas. Je me souviens comme je m'étais surpris à sourire quand je m'étais aperçu que les sbires de Gyokumen finissaient petit à petit par relâcher leur étroite surveillance de ma personne dans l'enceinte du château, tout simplement parce que sa stature et son regard devait un peu trop leur rappeler un molosse veillant jalousement sur son os. Constat qui m'avait échappé un soir, lors d'un repas. Son regard brun s'était posé sur moi, vaguement réprobateur. Je devais être habitué à son franc-parler à cette époque, car je fus à peine étonné de l'entendre me répondre du tac au tac :

« Un sac d'os plutôt, alors finis ta viande… »

Une phrase si typique d'un grand frère qui m'avait intriguée pourtant. Pas le genre de remarque qu'on aurait attendu d'un serviteur qui encore quelques mois plus tôt avait encore du mal à me regarder dans les yeux et se contentait le plus souvent de m'observer à la dérobée… Si j'avais été mon père, il serait déjà mort. (Non en fait, si j'avais été mon père, il ne se serait sans doute jamais trouvé à la même table que moi dans mes appartements…). Doku n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être insultant, je le savais, mais c'est idiot comme certaines phrases peuvent parfois rappeler de vieux souvenirs qu'on préfèrerait oublier…

Je me rappelais Gyumao me disant presque la même chose : « Mange. » L'écœurement qui me gagna me coupa presque le souffle, me mettant le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je crois que si ce jour-là je n'avais pas passé la plus grande partie du jour, avant de rejoindre Doku, à assister à une des nombreuses expérimentations (infructueuses, comme toujours) devant précéder la résurrection de mon père, le tout sous le regard vide et obsédant du cercueil de fer, mes nerfs n'auraient pas été à vif au point que le dit bol (riz compris) fasse un soudain vol plané en direction de son visage avant d'éclater contre un des murs de pierre.

Garder une prise sur ses sentiments est une des nécessité de la vie en société. Et après cinq cents ans, j'avais parfois encore du mal à être _sociable_… Le seul avantage d'une forteresse vide, c'est qu'il est facile de s'y débarrasser de sa frustration : même les plus importants dommages matériels à l'intérieur ne peuvent entraîner de blessés. Ce soir-là, j'étais juste assez civilisé pour m'être assuré d'un oeil que je n'avais pas fendu le crâne de Doku, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Le plus dur fut de comprendre à son regard troublé qu'à ce moment-là, c'est lui qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Alors que j'aurais pu le blesser. Tout ça parce qu'à cet instant j'avais été incapable de me maîtriser.

C'était le jour où je lui ai « raconté » qui était réellement mon père. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas commencé à nourrir ses propres doutes, j'en suis sûr. À la place de Doku je me serais déjà posé des questions, moi aussi. Si les mots « légende vivante » ont une signification, c'est ce qu'était Gyumao dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de cette fidélité étrange que me vouent certains _youkai_ : certains refusent de voir que je ne suis pas lui. D'autres me suivent parce que je ne suis pas comme lui, mais oublient qu'un jour j'aurais peut-être à le relâcher sur le monde. Le souvenir de ce soir reste très vif à ma mémoire. Son obstination à ne pas de demander la raison de mon acte me rendait fou. Alors, autant qu'il sache tout. J'étais sur le point de craquer. Il m'avait suivi et je voulais juste qu'il parte. Qu'au moins il s'éloigne. Et si la vérité pouvait le faire fuir, c'était très bien. Je la lui ai crachée comme si les mots pouvaient être des coups. Je ne comprends pas cet homme. Il est resté. Pourtant ne serait-il pas logique de penser que le fils d'un démon soit un démon aussi ?

oOo

_Dokugakuji n'était pas aveugle. Plus il vivait dans cet endroit, plus il avait appris à jauger ce monde dans lequel Kougaiji évoluait. Plus le bretteur en apprenait, plus il haïssait l'endroit. Pourtant, plus il haïssait l'endroit, et moins il voulait partir. Parce que Kougaiji ne pouvait pas partir, lui. Il était comme enchaîné à ce lieu._

_Parfois, Dokugakuji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec une horreur fascinée le regard que la reine des lieux posait sur Kougaiji. Les sentiments de Gyokumen à l'égard de son « fils » avaient toujours été hautement ambivalents. Désir et répulsion. Recherchant en Kougaiji ce qui lui rappelait son Gyumao et méprisant tout ce qui était un héritage du sang de Rasetsunyo. Envies contradictoires et étroitement liées à la fois de mettre le prince dans son lit ou de le tuer. Mais elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui, et surtout sur sa mère. Et elle en jouissait. Dokugakuji espérait que son prince n'en avait pas aussi clairement conscience que lui. Kougaiji ne pouvait pas courir le risque de provoquer ouvertement le courroux de la maîtresse de la forteresse. Il la servirait. L'esclavage lui allait bien, son air défiant la faisait rire… C'est ce que le bretteur lisait dans ces yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle n'aurait pas toléré que le prince youkai entrave ses projets, ou même reste simplement « inemployé »._

_C'était une époque où son charisme était une question de survie, pour Kougaiji. Dokugakuji s'en était vite rendu compte. Ce charme qu'il possédait, le bretteur savait pertinemment que son seigneur en était lui-même à peine conscient. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Gyokumen de l'exploiter. Malgré le pouvoir qu'elle possédait, c'est autour de la personne de Kougaiji qu'elle réussit bientôt à faire revivre ce qui avait été un des plus grands empires youkai. Son tact, sa diplomatie, cette loyauté instinctive que ce petit prince était capable d'inspirer lui permettrait de réaliser ses rêves, pensait-elle. Gyokumen manipulait tous les fils._

_Kougaiji faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. On ne lui laissait pas le choix. Même si le masque semblait se fissurer dès que les regards se détournaient de lui. Hormis ces rares occasions où il devait faire étalage de tout son talent et se montrer les plus agréable des hôtes et des seigneurs, il ne regardait que rarement les gens en face. Son regard se faisait fuyant, il cherchait d'ailleurs souvent à éviter les alliés souvent peu recommandables de la nouvelle reine, et même ses sujets les plus dévoués à l'intérieur la forteresse. Il retombait dans ses vieux travers. Il s'isolait quand la tension était trop violente. Ce soir-là, Dokugakuji avait eu l'impression que c'était encore pire ; Kougaiji était même prêt à se couper de lui._

_Le prince youkai avait disparu dans la chambre à coucher. Le bretteur se leva pour ramasser les débris. Avec un frisson, il se souvint comme l'ustensile de céramique était passé près de sa pommette. Il se rappela aussi la lueur d'effroi dans les yeux de Kougaiji avant sa retraite. Même le prince semblait avoir été choqué par son propre geste. Quand il eut fini, il se demanda s'il devait laisser Kougaiji tranquille. Peut-être était-ce ce que le prince voulait, mais le bretteur n'était pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur pour lui. Kou avait été seul trop longtemps. Et puis il y avait des choses qu'il voulait éclaircir. Il poussa une profonde inspiration avant d'oser passer le pas de la porte._

_« Tu veux que je te fasse monter un autre plat, Kou ? »_

_Pas de réponse. Ho, décidément, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. En d'autres temps, Kougaiji aurait lui-même ranimé les flammes d'un simple geste de la main, à son entrée. Son genou s'était pris dans un pan du couvre-lit clair qui forma une tâche de clarté dans la pénombre, quand il se retrouva tendu sur une jambe du prince au moment où il repliait ses membres vers son buste. Comme une sorte de barrière. Un étrange geste de défense qui blessa son homme d'arme. Finalement, le bretteur s'activa lui-même sur les multiples chandelles des antiques candélabres qui parsemaient la vaste pièce. Des reflets incongrus illuminèrent l'endroit. D'habitude les longues mèches de Kou arboraient les riches nuances de l'acajou poli. Dans cette étrange lumière, elles prenaient un éclat tout différent. Celui du métal incandescent. Le prince ne lui jeta pas un regard. En fait, il se détourna même encore plus ostensiblement dans un doux bruissement de tissu. Du peu que Dokugakuji pouvait voir de sa silhouette tournée, l'épaule appuyée contre le bois sombre du cadre ouvragé du lit, Kougaiji semblait étreindre son propre corps. Les longues griffes d'une de ses mains formaient de leur ombre d'étranges zébrures sur la peau nue de son bras visible._

_Le bretteur chercha à deviner ce que fixait le profil immobile de son prince. Il suivit son regard. Un miroir. Un grand miroir qui ornait le mur près de la fenêtre. À son tour, Dokugakuji y discernait le visage de Kougaiji. Le prince fixait son propre reflet avec une étrange intensité. Comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Et soudain, la réflexion du prince dans le miroir jeta un bref regard à l'autre youkai, faisant presque sursauter celui-ci. Kougaiji se mit à parler. Sa voix grave à peine au-dessus du murmure._

_« Tu sais qui était mon père, nee, Doku ? Oui, tu as dû en entendre beaucoup parler depuis que tu es ici… Mais quoi que tu aies entendu, il était pire. Il aimait le pouvoir, il aimait savourer ce pouvoir, et le plus souvent, cela se traduisait par la jouissance de la souffrance et la terreur qu'il pouvait imposer à ceux qu'il dominait. On te l'a déjà dit, n'est-ce pas, qu'il se nourrissait de viande humaine et que ses suiveurs faisaient de même… Ce n'était pas seulement le fait d'enfreindre un interdit divin qui l'y incitait. Il aimait ça… Il y prenait plaisir… Pas seulement le goût de la chair, mais tout le processus allant de la traque à l'exécution de sa proie qui se faisait généralement sur sa propre table. »_

_Dokugakuji eut soudain le sentiment diffus que son prince prenait un intérêt presque malsain à lui raconter cela, à observer l'effet de ces propos dérangeants sur lui. Tout en percevant l'angoisse et le désespoir larvés qui filtrait sous les mots. Il ne comprenait pas cette barrière de mots que le prince cherchait à élever entre eux. Et Kougaiji continuait à parler, son amertume et celle des souvenirs laissant un goût de fiel sur ses lèvres._

_« J'étais très jeune, la première fois où j'ai participé à un de ses banquets. Je n'avais que très peu côtoyé mon père jusque-là, j'avais été élevé par ma mère. J'ai vu les victimes se faire saigner à blanc sur les tables, j'ai entendu leurs cris, leurs supplications et leurs malédictions. J'ai vu la vie qui s'éteignait peu à peu dans leurs yeux. J'ai regardé Gyumao (il était Gyumao, maintenant, c'était sans doute trop dur de parler d'un père, dans ces circonstances) découper les lanières de chair encore chaude, et tandis que le sang le maculait presque jusqu'aux coudes, en tendre une à son fils en lui disant : mange. »_

_Dans la pièce, Dokugakuji eut tout à coup la sensation que la tension était à couper au couteau. D'une manière encore plus inaudible si cela était possible, Kougaiji ajouta encore quelques mots._

_« On ne pouvait pas désobéir à Gyumao. »_

_Le bretteur eut un soudain haut-le-coeur. Sa main se porta à ses lèvres. Derrière ses doigts, il chercha à reprendre son souffle. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus faillir à Kougaiji. Il voulait absolument soutenir son regard. Il sentait confusément que s'il se détournait maintenant de son prince, il le perdrait._

_« Va-t-en, » poursuivit Kougaiji. « À ta place, je ferais davantage attention aux personnes à qui je jure fidélité, tu pourrais regretter le chemin que tu as pris. C'est le même sang qui coule dans mes veines. Parfois, j'ai peur de voir un jour son reflet me renvoyer mon regard dans le miroir. Un jour ce qu'il y a de lui en moi pourrait bien refaire surface. Alors pars. »_

_Cette fois, Dokugakuji réussit à prendre une profonde inspiration. À recouvrer un peu d'empire sur lui-même. Kougaiji semblait ne plus faire attention à lui. Cette fois, son regard se perdait vers le dehors. Le youkai brun l'observait. Et plus il regardait, plus il s'apercevait qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le passé n'avait pas d'importance (en tout cas celui de Kou était plus facile à ignorer que le sien propre) et Kougaiji n'était pas responsable des actes de son père. Plus important encore, il était… Kou. L'homme qui avait fermé les yeux sur le passé de Sha Jien et ne jugeait son bretteur que sur ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Quel sens cela aurait-il de lui demander à lui, Dokugakuji, d'agir différemment à l'égard de son prince ? Après un long silence gêné, sa voix s'éleva. Il essayait ce choisir soigneusement ses mots, même si ce n'était habituellement pas son fort._

_« Kou… Tu n'es pas ton père et moi je ne suis pas le mien… Ça saute aux yeux, au moins dans ton cas… Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir qui c'était ce Gyumao, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me convaincra ou me dissuadera de te suivre… Quoiqu'il ait fait ou quoi qu'il t'ait fait. Ça c'est une décision que j'ai déjà prise, il y a longtemps… Et s'il faut que je te le rappelle de temps en temps pour que tu t'en souviennes, je le ferai… »_

_Il avait détourné le regard pendant le plus bref des instants et ne vit pas les yeux de son prince s'agrandir sous le choc. Mais il vit ses bras qui se resserraient encore instinctivement sur sa frêle silhouette. Prenant garde de ne faire aucun geste brusque, le bretteur se rapprocha de l'autre youkai et prit place à côté de lui. Il se pencha sur l'épaule de Kougaiji tout ne plaçant sa main au sommet de la tête de celui-ci, en un geste cavalier qui lui deviendrait vite familier. Sa présence pesait d'une manière rassurante contre le dos du prince youkai. Kou poussa un léger soupir, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il choisit finalement de se taire._

_« Donc, si je comprends bien… C'est pour ça que la viande saignante te répugne… » déclara le bretteur après un moment, comme s'il s'agissait de la révélation la plus importante de la soirée._

_Kougaiji tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et le regarda comme s'il venait de tomber de la Lune._

_« Je me souviendrai d'éviter les bols qui volent la prochaine fois, » conclut Dokugakuji en ébouriffant affectueusement sa chevelure. _

_Le coude de Kougaiji fit contact avec ses côtes, sans grande conviction. Avec un grognement faussement outragé, le brun cessa son manège sans pour autant ôter sa main des mèches cuivrées, tandis que son prince se calait plus confortablement contre son épaule. _

oOo

oo KOUGAIJI oo

Je quitte enfin le couvert des arbres où mon dragon s'est trouvé un abri confortable sur le sol couvert des aiguilles odorantes des épineux. C'est la fin de l'automne, mon pas fait craquer les longues herbes qui commencent à sécher en prenant une étrange couleur argentée et qui tapissent la prairie qui borde la forêt. Peu à peu le terrain s'élève en pente douce vers une légère éminence qui mérite à peine le nom de colline. Le ciel bas et gris est chargé de nuages, il s'étale sans fin au-dessus de ma tête. Cet endroit est parfait. Tellement éloigné de la forteresse et inhabité que je n'attirerais pas l'attention. Je m'arrête d'avancer à mi-chemin du sommet.

L'air est presque froid : il brûle mes poumons et insensibilise chacun de mes nerfs. Ma mère avait coutume de dire qu'il n'y a que très peu de sensations qui peuvent se comparer à l'extase de la magie. Des étincelles d'excitation parcourent déjà mes doigts. Les paroles de l'incantation s'écoulent de mes lèvres. Le temps n'a plus d'importance, la sourde mélopée d'invocation peut durer des heures ou quelques minutes, ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle se fait très lente… Qui sait combien de temps j'ai laissé s'entrelacer mots et magie, tandis que montait lentement la fièvre ? L'afflux d'énergie dans mon corps le fait vibrer au rythme syncopé des syllabes. Lorsqu'elle se libère tout à coup, c'est comme si elle emportait une partie de moi avec elle…

Le corps ondulant d'Engokuki s'élance soudain à l'assaut du ciel avec une morgue et une rage qui me drainent sans pitié de mon énergie, mais l'exaltation que l'on ressent à cet instant est si intense que cela semble un bien faible prix. Même hier mon incantation n'était pas aussi puissante : trop risqué avec tant de gens autour… Mon cri d'allégresse reste emprisonné dans ma poitrine, mais la créature infernale me prête sa voix et son rugissement sauvage envahit soudain l'espace tandis que sa chaleur se répand. Comme une flèche incandescente, sa silhouette transperce soudain le couvercle des nuages, les faisant tourbillonner sur son passage. Il se forme dans le ciel un trou immense par lequel se déverse une étrange lumière dorée au moment où Engokuki disparaît définitivement de ce monde.

Le cercle parfait ainsi délimité dans le ciel ne semble pas vouloir se refermer malgré le bouillonnement impétueux des nuages à sa périphérie. On dirait les vagues déchaînées d'un océan qui serait suspendu la tête en bas dans l'espace… Impression étrange qui confine au vertige. Mon corps vidé se laisse tomber dans l'herbe haute. J'ai encore l'impression de flotter, mais le contact de la terre à quelque chose de solide et de rassurant, sous moi. Le sang pulse dans mes oreilles et son rythme hypnotique fait doucement sombrer ma conscience.

J'entends des pas sur l'herbe. Ils se rapprochent. Pourtant je m'abandonne quand même à la torpeur qui m'a saisie sans aucune inquiétude. Je sais déjà qui c'est.

oOo

_Kougaiji tomba plus profondément encore dans les eaux profondes du sommeil sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Mais il le sentit arriver pourtant, avec le même froid glacial qui semblait tomber sur son âme à chaque fois : ce n'était pas le cauchemar qu'il redoutait le plus. Celui avec les cadavres de ses amis qui le fixaient de leurs grands yeux vides était bien plus terrifiant. Mais celui-là faisait aussi partie des plus éprouvants._

_C'était le noir, le néant, l'essence même de la solitude. Le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti au pire de son enfermement. Ce moment où la corde raide de la raison se met à tanguer si violemment que l'on se met à douter de l'existence même du monde du dehors, tandis que les ténèbres s'épaississent au point de vouloir l'étouffer. Il ne sentait plus son corps, il ne se sentait plus respirer, même les battements de son cœur n'étaient plus qu'un lointain écho erratique. Seuls quelques éclairs de douleur le traversaient encore. Les ténèbres tentaient de se créer un passage en lui, jusque dans les moindre de ses fibres, comme pour le dissoudre. Comme chaque fois, il sentait sa conscience voler en éclats sans qu'il puisse rien faire, et il savait que dans quelques secondes il ne serait plus rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Pire, il ne se souviendrait même pas avoir existé. Maintenant, même la souffrance disparaissait, bâillonnée elle aussi par la noirceur._

_Puis apparut une sensation qui perçait les ténèbres de son aiguillon. Tellement éphémère, tellement légère… Mais il la sentait pourtant… Il était… Quelque part son corps existait encore._

_Il se tendit vers la chaleur. S'il y avait de la chaleur peut-être que la lumière n'était pas loin. Il tenta de s'y accrocher de tout son être. Si seulement il avait encore ses griffes… À un moment, il réalisait presque ce que c'était que cette caresse qui réchauffait son être, qui le protégeait de sa propre disparition… C'était…_

_Plus rien. Il se sentit tomber dans le vide, sachant qu'il ne toucherait jamais le sol. La chute était sans fin…_

_Il n'avait plus rien à se raccrocher, à quoi bon crier ? Si le monde n'existait plus qui serait là pour l'entendre ? Il n'y avait plus personne… Personne… Seulement un vague souvenir… Quel était son nom ?_

_Doku ?_

_Plus de silence : appelle mon nom et je te répondrai toujours… C'est ce que le bretteur lui avait dit, il y a… tellement longtemps… Il ne lui aurait pas menti n'est-ce pas ?_

« Kou ! »

_Doku ?_

« Kou, tu m'entends ? Je suis là… Bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! »

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Le monde réapparut soudain, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Il écouta Doku lui parler. Il répondit même, au bout d'un moment. _

_Une petite partie de lui continuait cependant de se demander quel était ce goût étrange qui s'attardait sur ses lèvres. _

oo DOKUGAKUJI oo

Veille ou sommeil, la frontière est mince. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Dans le brouillard de ma semi-torpeur, je sais déjà qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce. Je connais la sensation et je la déteste. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Kou est parti. Comme à chaque fois qu'il fait ça, s'éclipser sans prendre la peine de me dire où il va, c'est la même angoisse qui m'envahit. Il n'a jamais compris, et même le fait d'être son garde du corps ne lui semble pas une raison suffisante pour expliquer mon appréhension. Pourtant, combien de fois m'a-t-il vu retourner le château sens dessus dessous pour le retrouver ? Combien de fois m'a-t-il vu faire irruption dans ces réunions en huis clos où l'on n'avait pas juger utile de me convier ? Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi sans que je le sache, je n'arrête pas de lui répéter. Il soupire et souligne qu'il sait se défendre. C'est tout. Mon esprit brumeux essaye de se mettre en branle, où peut-il être ? Mes yeux cherchent à s'ouvrir alors que mon corps est encore engourdi. Une faible lueur attire mon regard. Une minuscule bougie allumée laissée intentionnellement près de ma couche. Venant de Kou, c'est comme un message :

_Pas besoin de me chercher, tout va bien, je reviens bientôt…_

Ce motif d'inquiétude ayant disparu, je peux laisser mon esprit vagabonder quelques instants encore, alors que je ne suis pas tout à fait sorti de mon état de somnolence… C'est toujours à se moment-là que me viennent les réflexions les plus étranges. Mes yeux mi-clos restent fixés sur la minuscule flamme qui se dresse avec fierté devant moi… Droit comme un « I », ça ne veut rien dire. Kou, lui, il se tient… Droit comme une flamme. Droit comme la flamme de cette bougie dans une chambre close. Appuyé sur un coude, je reste un instant à rêvasser en fixant la flammèche. Le charme se rompt quand mon soupir amusé par cette pensée la fait soudain trembler.

C'est idiot de croire aux présages, hein ? Je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout. Comme si cela annonçait un danger planant sur la tête de Kougaiji. C'est mon souffle qui a fait ça… Et si par ma faute quelque chose lui arrivait, aujourd'hui ? C'est stupide d'avoir ce genre d'idées, diront les gens normaux. Ces gens-là n'ont pas voyagé seul pendant des mois. Ils n'ont pas laissé les pensées les plus absurdes rouler et rouler encore comme de minuscules cailloux dans leur tête, prenant pour prétexte les moindres accidents de la nature, les moindres incidents de parcours, pour en tirer les conclusions les plus farfelues sur ce que serait la journée juste entamée. Juste en espérant que les auspices soient favorables pour celui qui voyageait sans but. Car survivre un jour de plus était déjà un exploit en soi. Alors peu importe le message rassurant de Kou : il faut que je sache où il est. Quitter la chambre, échanger quelques mots avec Ririn et Yaone au détour d'un couloir. Et prendre un dragon. Je ne sais pas quelle serait la réaction de Kougaiji s'il apprenait que j'ai dressé ma monture à retrouver la sienne…

J'aurais dû me douter que je le trouverais là. Il croit encore que j'ignore cette étrange obsession qu'il nourrit pour la magie et l'endroit qu'il choisit parfois pour s'y adonner, et que je ne sais pas à quel point il en a parfois besoin. Il m'avait emmené ici, une fois : on appelle ce lieu les Champs Boréens. Quand le vent souffle et que les longues herbes ondulent, de grandes vagues argentées et vertes semblent rouler sur la prairie. On dit que c'est l'effet du galop des fils de Borée, un dieu du vent (je ne lui ai pas demandé dans quelle mythologie), qui fait se ployer ainsi les herbes, m'a-t-il expliqué un jour.

« C'est à Ririn que tu devrais raconter ça. Elle adore les histoires. » avais-je répondu.

« Mauvaise idée, parce que j'aurais à lui expliquer pourquoi les fils de Borée sont figurés sous la forme de chevaux. La mythologie, c'est comme des cours de débauche, et pour ça, Ririn a déjà sa mère… » avait rétorqué Kou avec un sérieux du plus haut comique.

J'ai juste eu le temps de voir les derniers éclats d'Engokuki se dissipant dans l'éther. J'imagine déjà Ririn en train de demander à son frère pourquoi il y a un trou de beignet au milieu des nuages. Kougaiji est là, allongé dans l'herbe. Encore quelques pas et je serai à sa hauteur. Sa respiration est calme et régulière, on dirait qu'il dort. Je me suis encore inquiété pour rien. Il ne me reste pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que m'asseoir à proximité et attendre qu'il se réveille. Le nez en l'air, je constate que le trou dans les nuages se résorbe lentement. Bientôt, les quelques rayons dorés qui me réchauffaient encore légèrement vont disparaître.

Kou ne bouge toujours pas. Mais presque inaudible, un gémissement sourd s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ma main posée sur le sol se crispe sur les brins d'herbe. J'ai le réflexe idiot de m'incliner vers lui comme pour mieux entendre. Je n'envie pas Kou. À croire que ces cauchemars se tiennent perpétuellement en embuscade dans un recoin de son esprit, attendant la première occasion pour tourmenter son sommeil… Une fois encore je suis complètement inutile.

_C'est faux. La plupart du temps, ta simple présence les fait fuir._

Si seulement c'était vrai…

_Ça doit être un don que tu as…_

J'en doute. Est-ce que ma présence semble le protéger, là ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que le réveiller puisse être la solution. Je me penche encore davantage, même en sachant que je ne peux rien faire. Ma main se pose sur sa pommette. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas seul… Peut-être qu'il sait, finalement. Dans son inconscience, son visage se tourne légèrement vers moi. Sa main se porte inconsciemment vers ce point de contact. Peut-être engourdie par le sommeil, elle n'a pas de réflexe de préhension mais le dos de sa main et ses jointures font maladroitement contact avec la mienne. Je ne sais pas quel est l'instinct stupide qui me fait poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Comme hier soir, ce n'est guère plus qu'un simple effleurement. Ou pas. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent soudain, comme s'il cherchait à prendre une goulée d'air. Ce qui n'était qu'un simple contact se transforme vite en un véritable baiser. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de risquer de se faire réduire en cendres, s'il se réveille maintenant ?

Hooo, oui.

Avec une volonté propre qui confine au désespoir, son autre main se pose sur mon flanc, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces comme si j'allais disparaître, ses griffes s'enfonçant profondément dans ma chair au travers du tissu. Mon léger cri de douleur s'étouffe dans sa bouche. Malgré la douleur, malgré la sensation étrange du sang tiède qui commence à perler sur ma peau, ma main libre se glisse sous le col de sa veste, cherchant sa peau brûlante, repoussant le cuir qui dissimule son épaule…

_Kami-sama_, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez moi ?

C'est à ce moment que je m'écarte presque avec brusquerie de Kougaiji, mon souffle encore court de ce qui vient de se passer. La première personne (la seule personne) avec qui j'ai jamais eu des rapports charnels était ma mère. Et voilà que celui que je désire me rappelle mon frère…

Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Même s'il est fort, même s'il est courageux…

Ou, du moins… me _rappelait_ mon frère… C'est étrange. Depuis que j'ai revu Gojyo, tout a changé… Un Gojyo qui est vivant. Qui a grandi (même sans moi) et est devenu une autre personne. Est-ce que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire clairement la différence ? Je commence enfin clairement à la voir, autant celle qui existe entre leurs deux personnes qu'entre les sentiments que je leur porte à chacun… _Kami-sama_. Il est absolument clair que je n'aime pas Kou comme j'aime Gojyo. C'est la première fois que j'accepte clairement de prendre conscience du fait. Savoir était une chose. L'accepter en était une autre jusqu'ici. Tout en me morigénant, je m'étais souvent demandé depuis combien de temps je regardais Kou avec ces yeux-là. J'ai été plus que stupéfait aujourd'hui de réaliser que cela a sans doute toujours été le cas. Dés le premier jour. Invariablement, dès que Kou se trouve dans une pièce, c'est lui que je suis des yeux. Peut-être que c'était plus facile avant, de me persuader qu'il s'agissait simplement de mon devoir de veiller sur lui.

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur mon prince endormi. Quelque chose de ne va pas avec Kougaiji. Sa respiration qui s'était tout à coup douloureusement emballée au moment où je m'étais écarté de lui s'est ensuite faite irrégulière. Elle semble maintenant s'être totalement… arrêtée. Sa cage thoracique ne se soulève plus. Aucun souffle ne semble plus animer son corps. Ma peur se réveille instantanément, formant un poids presque tangible dans ma poitrine.

« Kou ! »

Mon sang est froid comme la glace dans mes veines. Est-ce que c'est ça qui rend mes doigts tellement faibles au moment où je saisis Kou par les épaules ? On prétend que l'on peut infuser de la force aux gens que l'on aime, rien que par le contact… Mais c'est faux ! Il refuse de me répondre, de revenir… Malgré mes supplications. Encore une fois, je me retrouve agenouillé à ses côtés et aussi inutile que si je n'étais pas là.

« Kou, tu m'entends ? Je suis là… Bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! »

Un frémissement de paupière un instant avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde inspiration. Seigneur que j'aime ce regard violet, je pense avec soulagement en le voyant enfin revenir à ses sens…

Maintenant, il faut parler. Dire n'importe quoi pour le faire reprendre pied ici et maintenant, et oublier ma propre terreur. Et surtout ne rien laisser paraître, que ma voix ne révèle rien de la frayeur qu'il m'a faite. Adopter ce ton de légère moquerie qui l'énerve prodigieusement… Et…

« Et comme je sais ce que notre bel angoissé (un sourcil levé de mon prince, ça marche déjà) se demande toujours aux moments les plus improbables : Ririn va bien, Yaone va bien, et ton serviteur (feinte courbette de ma part), comme tu peux voir va bien ! »

J'enchaîne en le relevant d'une main secourable comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu ne connais pas la dernière. Ririn a décidé de passer la journée avec Yaone pour se faire pardonner et d'être sage comme une image. Je les ai croisées en chemin… »

Ça y est, il est enfin assez revenu à la réalité maintenant pour me donner une réponse autre qu'un vague hochement de tête.

« Hm. Sage comme une image. À la manière de Ririn. Pauvre, pauvre Yaone… » commente Kou avec un léger sourire en coin.

Lui aussi, il sait ce que ça signifie. Avant la fin de la journée, Yaone aura trébuché au moins une trentaine de fois sur la gamine, sera presque sourde de toutes ses questions incessantes, et, dans son cas particulier, devra faire très attention à ce que Ririn ne mette pas la main sur les explosifs qu'elle garde dans son labo. Très reposant, tout ça…

Kougaiji pose un instant son regard sur moi ; il n'a même pas l'air surpris de me trouver à ses côtés à son réveil. Puis il se tourne vers la forêt où mon dragon fait maintenant la sieste à côté du sien. Tout en commençant à se mettre en marche, il me fait signe de le suivre. Un instant, il a semblé se concentrer sur l'air qu'il respirait avant de déclarer tranquillement :

« Il va pleuvoir, c'est un peu ma faute, j'ai dû déranger les nuages… Il vaut mieux gagner l'abri des arbres, en bas. »

Comme tout _youkai_ de feu qui se respecte, il prend de l'eau tombant du ciel comme une insulte personnelle. Je m'empresse de le rattraper pour atteindre le bas de la pente en même temps que lui.

« Et c'est prudent d'aller sous les arbres, si jamais la foudre tombe ? »

« Je n'ai pas dérangé le climat _à ce point_ ! » réplique-t-il d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

Les premières gouttes qui frôlent ma peau sont étrangement tièdes. Avec un léger goût de soufre. Je me demande si ce sont les restes d'Engokuki qui nous retombent dessus… Peut-être que la Nature se venge… D'une main, Kougaiji a le geste d'essuyer quelques perles de pluie sur son visage. Il remarque le liquide rouge qui macule encore ses ongles. A le réflexe vaguement animal de porter à ses lèvres sa main ensanglantée comme pour goûter le liquide. Il tressaille. Il vient de s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas _son_ sang. Son regard d'aigle se porte aussitôt sur moi. Pas le temps de me détourner assez vite. Sur mon flanc, il a vu la tâche en train de s'agrandir sur le tissu blanc.

« Doku ? C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? » murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, il plisse légèrement les yeux, comme pour essayer de se rappeler. Quand il porte à nouveau la main vers sa bouche, ce n'est pas mon sang sur ses griffes qui l'intéresse. Pensivement, il effleure ses lèvres. Quelque chose passe dans son regard. Comme un éclair de soudaine compréhension.

_Kuso. Il sait._

Et quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas aussi gêné que je devrais l'être. Pourtant les secondes semblent s'allonger indéfiniment. Son regard est perdu dans le vague, mais je n'ose pas le tirer de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il enfin, simplement.

Allez répondre à cette question ! Il vaut mieux éluder…

« Hm. C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé… _Hier soir_. »

Ce léger sarcasme le fait tressaillir. Il pousse alors un long soupir découragé.

« Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là… »

Là, la réponse est évidente, pourtant…

« Kou. Six ans d'intimité, ça doit créer des liens, je suppose. »

« Hm. »

Je ne sais pas si cela veut dire que l'explication le convainc, ou si simplement il ne sait pas quoi dire. Maintenant que nous avons atteint l'orée de la forêt, de même que le tintement métallique de ses bijoux quand il marche, le son de notre conversation semble plus étouffé. Il m'a à nouveau légèrement précédé. En regardant son dos, c'est brusquement plus facile de lui parler. Ses trois longues mèches humides sont collées au cuir noir de sa veste. J'ai une envie folle de tendre la main pour les démêler en même temps que les mots affluent.

« Quand tu m'as pris avec toi, tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé… Alors pour compenser, j'ai essayé de te donner tout ce que tu voulais bien accepter de moi… Et plus le temps passe, plus je me suis aperçu que j'agissais de manière purement égoïste. »

Son pas ralentit légèrement. Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'il m'écoute. De toute façon, nous allons bientôt atteindre nos dragons, et après je n'aurais plus le temps de parler… Il faut bien poursuivre :

« Parce que je t'avais trouvé et que je voulais te _garder, _je me suis abstenu de te dire tout ce que j'étais _prêt_ à donner en espérant que tu t'en rendrais compte tout seul. Alors, Kou, pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu me dises vraiment ce que tu veux de moi. Parce que moi, je sais exactement ce que je veux. »

Il stoppe brusquement. Sa tête se penche légèrement vers moi sans qu'il se retourne vraiment. Je ne peux même pas voir ses yeux.

« On ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut à Hôto. »

Son ton monocorde est celui de quelqu'un qui ne se fait plus d'illusions. C'est un ton qui me révolte.

« Bon sang, je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qui est raisonnable Kougaiji ! »

Au lieu d'être perturbé par mon éclat de voix, il me fait maintenant face. Il y a quelque chose de déstabilisant dans son regard.

« Mais… On n'est plus à Hôto ici… » souffle-t-il avec une légère incrédulité dans la voix, tandis que son regard se fait soudain étrangement spéculateur…

C'est là qu'il montre réellement la puissance de son sang _youkai_ dans ses veines… Il n'y a qu'un pur _youkai_ pour bouger avec cette grâce animale et languide qui imprègne ses moindres mouvements. Il s'approche d'abord presque prudemment. Mais son geste est plein d'assurance quand ses mains se posent sur moi. Je n'ose pas comprendre. Mon bras se tend vers l'arbre le plus proche, comme pour y chercher soutien.

« Doku ? »

Je réalise que c'est une permission qu'il me demande doucement. Mon visage se penche de lui-même vers lui en réponse. Il est souple comme une liane. Essayer d'étreindre son corps, c'est comme essayer de se saisir d'une flamme à mains nues. Il n'a pas besoin de se battre pour la dominance du baiser : elle lui vient naturellement, je ne peux rien y faire. Il m'envahit littéralement, je n'ai jamais connu ça… Sa langue se fait tour à tour curieuse puis taquine, audacieuse puis câline…

_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire une seconde qu'il était encore un enfant ?_

« C'est ça que tu voulais ? » me demande-t-il.

Dans ses yeux aux pupilles agrandies, on lit pourtant une réelle interrogation, voire même l'ombre d'un doute. Ils sont devenus étrangement sombres, le désir y est une vivante flamme qui couve dans ses prunelles. Alors lui aussi il la sent cette ivresse des sens… Auparavant, je n'ai vu cela qu'une fois dans ses yeux, et c'est Engokuki qui l'avait provoqué, mais qui a encore besoin de la magie après ça ? Je ne peux que hocher la tête, tandis que mes mains s'emparent de son visage pour l'attirer une fois encore vers moi jusqu'à que nos souffles se mêlent…

« Alors, épuise-moi. » a-t-il juste le temps de murmurer avant que ce soit mon tour de prendre possession de lui.

_Fais-moi oublier, onegaï…_

Ces mots remontent du fond de mes souvenirs, résonnent dans ma tête. Comme nous avons été aveugles, tout ce temps… Depuis quand cherchions-nous l'un et l'autre ce réconfort mutuel ? Ce n'est qu'un pas de plus sur le chemin que nous avons commencé à parcourir, il y a des années. Il n'est pas besoin de s'arrêter pour donner un nom à chacun de ces pas quand on avance dans la même direction… Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire que…

oOo

Le lointain écho de la pluie me berce de sa douce rumeur sur la lointaine canopée des séquoias millénaires, au-dessus de nos deux corps enlacés et à l'abri sous les épaisses frondaisons… C'est bien… Un _sanzo-ikkou_ mouillé est un _sanzo-ikkou_ qui ne voyage pas vers l'Ouest… J'ai tout mon temps devant moi…

« Tu te rends compte que si on l'apprend ça va être l'enfer ? »

Mais jouir de l'instant présent est un concept qu'il faut _vraiment_ que j'explique à Kougaiji…

« On ? Tu veux dire Gyokumen ? » Je trouve le courage de répondre, même à contrecœur.

« _Iie_. Ririn… Elle ne va plus nous lâcher… »

Mon rire éclate dans les sous-bois, il n'en peut plus d'enfler… Troublés, nos dragons qui ne sont pas très loin se mettent à battre furieusement de la queue.

Avec un soupir philosophe, Kougaiji pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, trouvant le seul moyen de me faire taire…

oOo OWARI oOo

#montre le menu "submit review"# Allez, hop !


End file.
